


Drag me down

by Plague



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, Cute Harry, M/M, Murder, Top Louis, Violence, twink harry
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 12:59:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5586529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plague/pseuds/Plague
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nikt nie może mnie złamać, kiedy jesteś obok…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drag me down

**Author's Note:**

> Bo każdy zasługuje na swoje szczęśliwe zakończenie.
> 
> Dostępność również na plagaart.tumblr.com :)

To było zwyczajne grudniowe popołudnie. Dni robiły się coraz krótsze, a wszechobecny śnieg i mróz sprawiał, że większość społeczeństwa miała paskudny humor. Wszyscy spieszyli się do domów, by móc ogrzać się przy kominku lub wypić gorącą herbatę. Nawet dzieciaki nie miały ochoty pójść i pojeździć na sankach, ulepić bałwana, czy porzucać się śnieżkami.

Jedną z takich osób był Harry Styles, który po skończonych lekcjach pośpiesznie kroczył po oblodzonym chodniku. Pod szyją miał przewiązany gruby szalik, a na uszy nasunął ciepłą wełnianą czapkę. Zatrzymując się na światłach, poprawił ciężki plecak, a gdy pojawiło się zielone, przeszedł bezpiecznie przez jezdnię. Piętnastolatek chciał móc iść od razu do domu, jednak czekał go jeszcze drobny obowiązek.

Od trzech lat, kiedy to jego mama oraz siostra zginęły w wypadku samochodowym, chłopak mieszkał ze swoją ciotką i wujem, a także ich córeczką - Anastazją. Czteroletnia dziewczynka była słodziutką blondyneczką, której włosy zazwyczaj zaplatał w warkocze. Miała ciekawe świata brązowe oczy, a także śliczną filigranową sylwetkę. Styles, mimo swojego młodego wieku, uwielbiał się nią zajmować. Z biegiem czasu zaczął traktować małą jak swoją własną siostrzyczkę, dlatego chętnie odbierał ją z przedszkola. To właśnie dlatego szedł dodatkowe dwadzieścia minut do małego domku, stojącego na uboczu, w którym mieściła się placówka.

Cała obsługa znała Harry'ego i zawsze serdecznie się z nim witała. Nastolatek miał w sobie urok. Na jego twarzy codziennie gościł szeroki uśmiech, ukazujący dołeczki w policzkach, był uprzejmy i troskliwy. Potrafił wysłuchać każdego, ale też powiedzieć coś z sensem. Przez to ludzie niemal do niego lgnęli. (Cóż, przynajmniej ci starsi). Nigdy nie skarżył się na brak towarzysza do rozmów, ale również nie miał najlepszego przyjaciela,z którym mógłby dzielić sekrety, co było jednym z jego największych marzeń.

Chłopak przeszedł dalej, wchodząc do domu, a potem prosto do sali pełnej dzieci. Zazwyczaj Anastazja była jedną z pierwszych osób po które ktoś przychodził. Rodzice maluchów pracowali zdecydowanie dłużej niż Harry był w szkole, dzięki czemu dziewczynka nie musiała nigdy zbyt długo czekać.

Gdy tylko przystanął przy progu, a czterolatka zarejestrowała jego bujne loki, od razu rzuciła kredki, które do tej pory znajdowały się w jej rękach i podbiegła do swojego opiekuna. Styles wziął ją na ręce i pozwolił małej wtulić się w swoją klatkę piersiową.

– Harry! – krzyknęła, zaplatając ręce za jego szyją.

– Hej, księżniczko. Idziemy do domu? – odpowiedział, uśmiechając się do niej i całując w czoło.

Dziewczynka kiwnęła głową, dlatego położył ją na ziemi i śledził wzorkiem, jak biega dookoła niskich stolików, zbierając swoje rzeczy. W końcu mogli pożegnać się z nauczycielkami i skierowali się do szatni. Tam, chłopak pomógł Anastazji ubrać kurtkę, buty, czapkę, szalik oraz rękawiczki, które miała z jednego kompletu. Wyglądała rozkosznie w grubej puchowej czerwonej kurtce i dodatkami w czarnym kolorze.

Przez całą drogę powrotną dziewczynka opowiadała mu o swoim dniu w przedszkolu. Nastolatek słuchał uważnie, gdy zdawała relacje z kolejnych zabaw lub kiedy opisywała swoich przyjaciół. Wiedział, że wuj oraz ciotka nie poświęcają swojej córce zbyt wiele czasu, dlatego kiedy tylko mógł, opiekował się nią, zabierał na spacery i na place zabaw. Starał się jej pokazać, że jest naprawdę wartościową osobą. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że Anastazja była bardzo mądra i potrafi wyciągać wnioski z zaistniałych sytuacji. Nie raz przychodziła do Harry'ego w środku nocy z płaczem, mówiąc, że rodzice jej nie kochają. Stylesowi za każdym kolejnym razem łamało się serce. Przyciągał małą blisko siebie, oplatając ją ramionami i szeptał uspokajające rzeczy do ucha. W takich sytuacjach, mówiła mu, że jest jej bohaterem, a brunet obiecywał, że bedzie dla niej lepszy, niż wszystkie postacie z Marvela razem wzięte.

Dom jak zwykle był pusty. Harry pomógł dziewczynce rozebrać sie i pozwolił jej włączyć w telewizji program z bajkami. Był to jeden z ich sekretów, gdyż jej rodzice nieprzychylnie patrzyli na taką formę spędzania czasu przez ich córkę, ale Styles chciał, aby miała swoje beztroskie chwile, przy durnym odmóżdżającym serialu o kreskówkowych królikach.

W tym czasie chłopak odłożył swoje rzeczy do skromnego pokoiku na poddaszu, który wcześniej pełnił funkcje składzika. Przez to, niewiele się w nim mieściło, ale łóżko, mała biblioteczka oraz szafa w zupełności mu wystarczały. Przyzwyczaił sie już do odrabiania prac domowych na kolanach, z wetkniętą pod plecy poduszką oraz niewygodnym materacem, który za każdym razem wbijał mu się w kości. Mimo tego, przykładał się do nauki, był to jeden z jego priorytetów. Liczył, że dzięki dobrze napisanym egzaminom, dostanie się na jeden z lepszych uniwersytetów. To zapewniłoby mu godziwą przyszłość.Jednak do książek sięgał dopiero wieczorem.

Gdy Anastazja była zajęta śpiewaniem czołówki serialu wraz z niebieskim zającem, Harry otworzył lodówkę. Jednym z jego obowiązków było gotowanie obiadu. Chłopakowi to nie przeszkadzało, przygotowywanie jedzenia sprawiało mu przyjemność, szczególnie, gdy jego bliscy doceniali smak potraw.

Nie miał do dyspozycji wielu produktów, dlatego postanowił wieczorem pójść do sklepu. Tymczasem wyjął dwa filety z kurczaka oraz szpinak, do którego miał zamiar ugotować makaron i podać to wszystko z pysznym śmietanowym sosem. Zręcznie posługiwał się wszystkimi przyrządami, a także odpowiednio dawkował przyprawy.

– Obiad! – zawołał po upływie trzydziestu minut.

Dziewczynka od razu wyłączyła telewizor i przybiegła do obszernej kuchni. Wnętrze było bogate, jednak surowe. Markowe sprzęty, które kosztowały więcej niż Harry z pewnością zarobi przez następne kilka lat, przykuwały wzrok swoim połyskiem i ekstrawaganckim wyglądem. Oprócz nich, niewiele się znajdowało w pomieszczeniu. Brakowało mu dekoracji i rysunków na lodówce przypiętych magnesami, jednak wujostwo nie życzyło sobie tego typu dupereli. Ich życie zawsze musiało być uporządkowane i zorganizowane, dlatego wyrzucali każdą, według nich, bezużyteczną rzecz. Harry niejednokrotnie się o tym przekonał, jednak szczególnie zapadła mu w pamięć sytuacja, gdy się przeprowadzał do tego miejsca. Ciotka usilnie próbowała wyegzekwować od niego wyrzucenie pamiątek po swoim dawnym życiu, których chłopak nie miał zamiaru oddawać. Wywiązała się z tego niemała awantura, ale ostatecznie udało mu się przemycić drobne drewniane pudełko, które chował pod swoim łóżkiem.

– Jak zawsze dobre, Harry – powiedziała dziewczynka, szczerząc się do swojego opiekuna, który uśmiechnął się na widok jej brudnej buzi.

– Dziękuje, Księżniczko – odpowiedział, ścierając sos z jej twarzy.

Po zjedzonym posiłku mieli jeszcze półtorej godziny dla siebie, które zazwyczaj wykorzystywali na wspólną zabawę. Gdy rodzice dziewczynki wracali, wymagali od niej nauki czytania, pisania, czy ćwiczenia kolejnych melodii na pianinie, które stało w jej pokoju. Z tego względu Harry starał się zapewnić jej te kilkadziesiąt minut zabawy, choć wiedział, że jego wujostwo będzie za to na niego złe. Za każdym razem mieli do niego pretensje, że rozbestwia im córkę, ale brunet nie miał zamiaru się tym przejmować. Każde dziecko zasługuje na odrobię szaleństwa i swobody w swoim życiu.

– Może pogramy w piłkę? – rzucił Harry, śledząc wzrokiem, jak oczy Anastazji powoli się rozświetlały.

– Taaaaak! – krzyknęła mała i pobiegła w stronę schodów.

Styles zachichotał na ten widok i zabrał się do mycia naczyń. Może piłka nożna nie była jego ulubionym sportem (Harry nie miał ulubionego sportu, był we wszystkich beznadziejny), ale dla tej małej księżniczki mógł zrobić wyjątek. Nie była to w końcu jedna z osób z jego szkoły. Zawsze był wybierany jako ostatni do jakiejkolwiek drużyny, gdyż jego zbyt długie nogi nie pomagały mu w prawidłowym chodzeniu, a co dopiero koordynowaniu biegania z podawaniem piłki czy trafianiem do bramki lub kosza. Najzwyczajniej w świecie się do tego nie nadawał, jednak w szkolnej hierarchii liczyli się tylko sportowcy, dlatego Harry był na dosłownym marginesie społecznym. Jego rówieśnicy śmiali się z niego i często dokuczali, a to, że chłopak się nie skarżył i bez słowa przyjmował kolejne obelgi, sprawiało, że był ulubionym kozłem ofiarnym szkolnych dręczycieli.

Po wytarciu mokrych rąk w szmatkę, omiótł wzrokiem całe pomieszczenie, doszukując się jakiegokolwiek brudu, o który jego wujek lub ciocia, mogliby się czepiać. Na szczęście pomieszczenie wyglądało na czyste, dlatego po chwili poszedł w ślad za dziewczynką.

W wakacje, gdy oboje mieli więcej czasu, stworzyli prowizoryczne bramki ułożone z pudeł na strychu. Mieli gwarancje, że do grudnia nikt nie odkryje ich małego sekretu, gdyż wujek zapuszczał się w to miejsce tylko wtedy, gdy musiał znieść świąteczne ozdoby. Udało im się nawet przemycić piłkę.

Dziewczynka czekała na Harry'ego przy schodach, co wcale nie było dziwne. Sama bała się wejść do góry. Składowiska kartonów tworzyły naprawdę nieprzyjemne cienie, przez które była skłonna uwierzyć, że potwory jednak istnieją.

Styles złapał Anastazje za rękę i razem weszli po stromych schodach. Na górze jak zawsze było mrocznie i brudno, ale nie za bardzo się tym przejmowali. Od razu pobiegli do miejsca, gdzie ustawili stos pudeł po przeciwnych strach, tworząc bramkę. W jednym z kartonów była schowana również piłka, którą Harry wyciągnął i z uśmiechem podał pięciolatce. Stanął pomiędzy prowizorycznymi słupkami, czekając na uderzenie. Nastolatek był pewien, że mała odznacza się wyjątkowym talentem w tej dziedzinie, gdyż siła kopnięcia nie była normalna jak na jej wiek i posturę.

Spędzili tak trochę czasu, jednak dziewczynka po dłuższym czasie zaczęła się nudzić. Razem zdecydowali się na grę w chowanego. Także w umiejętnym chowaniu się i zachowywaniu po ciuchu, nieskoordynowane kończyny Harry'ego nie były zaletą, dlatego zwykle to on szukał pięciolatki, pomijając część, w której on sam musiałby się ukryć.

Zeszli na dół, uprzednio zamykając starannie strych. Wiedział mniej więcej jakie Anastazja mogła wybrać miejsce na kryjówkę, dom nie był aż taki wielki, jednak dziewczynka lubiła go zaskakiwać.

Chłopak stanął przodem do ściany w korytarzu na pierwszym piętrze i zaczął liczyć do dwudziestu, mając zamknięte oczy. Starał się dosłyszeć, w którą stronę poszła mała, ale nie wyszło mu to za dobrze.

Po kilkunastu sekundach otworzył oczy i ruszył w stronę pokoju dziewczynki. Pomieszczenie mieściło wiele jej ulubionych skrytek. Styles otworzył drzwi i rozejrzał się w środku. Wszystko wydawało się być jak zwykle, jednak nie powstrzymało go to przed otworzeniem szafy i sprawdzeniem, czy czasem czterolatka się tam nie wpakowała. Niestety tym razem wybrała kreatywniejszą opcje. Nastolatek zaglądnął jeszcze pod łóżko, lecz tam także jej nie było.

Kolejnym pokojem do sprawdzenia była łazienka. Zazwyczaj malutka chowała się w wannie lub pod prysznicem. Harry rozczarował się, gdyż w tym miejscu też jej nie było. Dobrze wiedział, że nie zeszła na dół, gdyż by to usłyszał. Stare schody skrzypiały okropnie, dlatego został mu do przejrzenia jeszcze jeden pokój - jego własny. Jednakże przez niedobór mebli, mógł od razu stwierdzić, że było to kolejne pudło. Musiał Anastazji przyznać, tym razem udało jej się świetnie schować.

W międzyczasie nastolatek usłyszał trzask otwieranych drzwi frontowych. Przeszedł go przez to dreszcz, gdyż to znaczyło, że właśnie jego wujek wrócił do domu po pracy. Harry nie chciał, by zastał ich w środku zabawy, z tego względu przeszukał jeszcze raz pomieszczenia (pomijając sypialnie wujostwa, do której nie mieli wstępu), ale dalej nie potrafił znaleźć dziewczynki.

Powrócił na korytarz, na którym już znajdował się jego wujek.

Był to wysoki i tęgi mężczyzna, z zimnymi szarymi oczami i wąskimi ustami. Rzucał zirytowane spojrzenia w stronę chłopca, który starał się wlepić w ścianę. Widać było, że jego krewny był wyjątkowo zdenerwowany. Zdążył przed wejściem na górę zdjąć krawat, co tylko zwiastowało kłopoty. Jego nozdrza łapczywie łapały oddech, a pięści miał mocno zaciśnięte. Styles przełknął głucho ślinę i spuścił wzrok na kolorowe skarpetki, które miał na nogach.

– Gdzie jest Anastazja? – zapytał jego wuj, odkładając teczkę na podłogę.

Harry przestąpił z nogi na nogę, starając się nie pokazywać swojego zdenerwowania.

– Nie wiem – powiedział cicho, zawijając palce na materiale granatowej koszulki.

Zawsze starał się być bezproblemowy. Wolał nie naprzykrzać się swojej rodzinie, wiedział jakie mogą być tego konsekwencje. Skarcił sam siebie w duchu za to, że nie sprawdził godziny. Najwyraźniej za bardzo zatracili się w zabawie.

– Jak to nie wiesz? – spytał znowu mężczyzna, zbliżając się do nastolatka.

Jego źrenice zwęziły się, przez co Harry skulił się w sobie. Był delikatnym chłopcem, dlatego takie ataki działały na niego sto razy bardziej niż na zwykłego człowieka. Samo złe spojrzenie kolegów z klasy, potrafiło pozbawić go pewności siebie. Wiedział, że był bardzo podatny na zranienia, a inni ludzie z zimną krwią to wykorzystywali.

– Bawiliśmy się w chowanego, nie zdążyłem jej jeszcze znaleźć – odparł powoli, starając się, by jego głos nie załamał się pod koniec zdania.

Na to oczy jego wujka rozbłysnęły żywą nienawiścią.

– Ile razy – warknął. – Ile razy mówiliśmy ci, że masz się z nią nie bawić, od tego ma opiekunki w przedszkolu. Nie powinna spędzać czasu z kimś takim jak ty.

Piętnastolatek zaczął się cofać, dobijając plecami do drzwi od składzika. Jego wujek nigdy nie podniósł na niego ręki, jednak z dnia na dzień chłopiec obawiał się tego coraz bardziej. Każdego kolejnego dnia krewny stawał się agresywniejszy w stosunku do niego, jego irytacja rosła. Nastolatek wciąż zastanawiał się, co takiego zrobił, by być tak traktowanym.

Z opresji wyswobodziło go cichutkie pukanie do owych drzwi, o które się opierał. Zdziwiony zapomniał o niebezpieczeństwie nadchodzącym z frontu i obrócił się, by je otworzyć. Za nimi, wciśnięta pomiędzy pralkę a suszarkę, stała przestraszona czterolatka.

Wtuliła się ufnie w nogi nastolatka, nie zważając na obecność swojego taty. Wprost przeciwnie. Wzięła Harry'ego za rękę i stanęła obok niego. Dalej była wystraszona, jednak próbowała zamaskować malutkie łzy fałszywym uśmiechem. Zabolało Stylesa to, jak szybko się uczy dopasowywania do ludzi.

Chłopak myślał, że już wszystko będzie w porządku. Jego wuj zazwyczaj miękł przy dziewczynce i stawał się bardziej wyrozumiały, dlatego rozluźnił się odrobinę. To był jego błąd. Starszy mężczyzna zdenerwował się jeszcze bardziej.

– Jak mogłeś doprowadzić ją do takiego stanu!? – krzyknął, popychając Harry'ego, który potrącił przy tym czterolatkę.

Wspomnienia z kolejnej godziny, były dla Harry'ego, niczym obejrzany wcześniej, stary film, kręcony w czerni i bieli, owiany mgłą i zapomnieniem. Ze łzami w oczach przypominał sobie, jak Anastazja potknęła się, po czym obijając się o schody, spadła na sam parter.

Chłopaka zmroziło. Nie potrafił wykonać najmniejszego ruchu. Patrzył skamieniały, jak jego wuj zbiega szybko po schodach i dopada do jej drobnego ciała. Jedyne co widział Styles z tej odległości, to nieruszająca się klatka piersiowa i mnóstwo krwi. Mogłoby się wydawać, że nie robiło to na nim większego wrażenia, jednak nastolatek rozpadał się wewnętrznie. Nie potrafił uwierzyć w to co widzi. Myślał, że to jakiś popieprzony sen, z którego zaraz się obudzi. Nawet nie zarejestrował, kiedy nogi odmówiły mu posłuszeństwa, przez co usiadł pod drzwiami prowizorycznej pralni.

Po kilku minutach przyjechała karetka. W błyskawicznym tempie zabrali małą Anastazje na nosze i wynieśli ją z domu. Styles dalej nie ruszył się z miejsca. Nie potrafił nawet uronić łzy. Szok spowodowany całym wydarzeniem, zrobił na nim ogromne wrażenie, przez co nie umiał wybudzić się z letargu.

Nie zwrócił uwagi, kiedy jego wuj pokonał schody i uderzył go parę razy w klatkę piersiową, krzycząc, że to jego wina, że zabił mu córkę. To jedno konkretne słowo odbijało się w jego głowie jak kauczuk. Zabił. Zabił. Zabił. Czy naprawdę to zrobił? Nie czuł bólu spowodowanego ciosami. Odkaszlnął jedynie po serii uderzeń w brzuch, jednak krew w jego kaszlu nie zrobiła na nim wrażenia. W tym stanie niewiele mogłoby sprawić, by chłopak powrócił do normalności.

Mężczyzna zostawił go w spokoju, w momencie, gdy na podjazd wjechał oznaczony, policyjny samochód. Funkcjonariusze zaczęli wypytywać wujka, co się stało i dlaczego. Krewny umiejętnie zwalił całą winę na Stylesa, dodając, że nastolatek ma wiele problemów psychicznych oraz sprawia wychowawcze, co w ogóle nie było prawdą, jednak nikt nie chciał znać jego zdania.

Nie zważając na jego obolałe ciało, funkcjonariusze podnieśli go na nogi i ściągnęli na parter, tłumacząc, że zostanie zabrany na przesłuchanie. Nie byli wobec niego delikatni. Później Harry domyślił się, że jego wujek w pewien sposób wpłynął na policjantów, co stawiało go w jeszcze trudniejsze sytuacji.

Z samej drogi na komisariat pamiętał tyle, że okolica wydawała się być naprawdę piękna, co było ogromnym paradoksem. Na filmach w kulminacyjnych momentach, wszystko wydawało się być tak samo ponure jak główny bohater, jednak życie to nie film, Harry bardzo szybko się tego nauczył.

Na komendzie również nikt nie chciał go słuchać. Od razu wzięli go za chorego psychicznie dzieciaka, który z zimną krwią zepchnął swoją kuzynkę ze schodów. Nie zwracali uwagi na jego daremne próby wyjaśnienia sytuacji, a gdy Harry wreszcie zrozumiał, że i tak nic nie wskóra, zamknął się w sobie na dobre. Nie odpowiadał na kolejne pytania, nie zwracał uwagi na poddenerwowanych policjantów, ani na to, gdzie go prowadzą.

Po godzinie czy dwóch (Stylesa nie obchodził bieg czasu w tym momencie) znów wpakowali go do radiowozu. Nie przejął się tym, choć dobrze wiedział, że nie odwożą go do domu wujostwa. W życiu nie pozwoliliby mu tam wrócić. Harry domyślał się, że starsza, wysłużona funkcjonariuszka mówiła mu, gdzie go zabierają, jednak chłopak nie pofatygował się, by dostatecznie się skupić na wypowiadanych przez nią słowach. Patrzył pustym wzrokiem na księżyc, który był już wysoko zawieszony na firmamencie. Wyobrażał sobie, co by było, gdyby jego siostra i mama żyły. Może zrobiliby sobie maraton starych filmów romantycznych? Nastolatek od zawsze był troszeczkę inny niż jego rówieśnicy, nawet, a może przede wszystkim, pod względem zainteresowań. Mógł spędzić cały wieczór na oglądaniu komedii z wątkiem miłosnym, choć większość chłopaków ich nie znosiła. On wprost przeciwnie, potrafił nawet uronić kilka łez, podczas wyjątkowej sceny i nie wstydził się tego. No może trochę, od czasu, gdy jego wuj zaczął nazywać go ciotą. Nie żeby była to dla niego nowa obelga, słyszał to milion razy wcześniej w szkole.

Nie był chciwy, nie zrozumcie go źle. Doceniał każdy kolejny dzień, osobę czy rzeczy, ale czasem czegoś mu brakowało i dobrze wiedział, że tym czymś jest miłość. Słodkie bezinteresowne uczucie, którym ktoś mógłby go obdarzyć. Dobrze wiedział, że nie odzyska już członków swojej rodziny, ale nadal miał nadzieje, że znajdzie w swoim życiu osobę, która będzie w stanie zaakceptować jego wszystkie wady i zalety. Nigdy by się do tego nie przyznał, ale wieczorami, przed pójściem spać, wyobrażał sobie najprzeróżniejsze scenariusze, w których on i jego bratnia dusza mogliby się poznać. Tak, był cholernym romantykiem, nie było co do tego wątpliwości.

Kilkadziesiąt minut później, samochód się zatrzymał. Harry rozejrzał się po okolicy, jednak w ciemnościach ciężko mu było cokolwiek zauważyć. Wysoki, szczupły i strasznie znudzony policjant otworzył mu drzwi i poprowadził w stronę dużego budynku. Chłopak nie potrafił rozróżnić zbyt wielu cieni, jednak w pewnym momencie w mroku mignęła mu huśtawka.

Weszli do ciemnego holu. Dopiero po chwili mężczyzna odnalazł włącznik światła. Wtedy Harry mógł dokładnie ogarnąć wzrokiem wystrój. Korytarz wyglądał jak typowo szkolny, był surowy, bez zdjęć czy innych dekoracji. Jedynie na brzydkiej podłodze leżał długi, ciągnący się dywan. Ściany były pomalowane na pomarańczowy kolor, lecz najwyraźniej było to bardzo dawno temu, gdyż farba odpadała w kilku miejscach.

Policjant poprowadził go wzdłuż długiego korytarza, na końcu którego funkcjonariusz zapukał do stalowych drzwi. Wyglądały jak wejście do bunkru i to właśnie przez nie Harry zaczął się bać. Nie był masochistą, nie chciał, żeby stała mu się krzywda. Nagle zdarzenia z ostatnich kilku godzin zaczęły do niego docierać. Zapragnął uronić kilkadziesiąt łez, płakać jak obrzynany ze skóry przez całą noc, by choć odrobinę dać upust swoim emocjom. Obiecał sobie jednak, że zrobi to dopiero wtedy, gdy zostanie sam. Nie lubił pokazywać innym swoich słabości, choć jak na piętnastoletniego chłopaka miał ich naprawdę wiele.

Owe drzwi otworzyła drobna kobieta o surowym wyrazie twarzy i spojrzeniu. Pomimo później nocy wyglądała na całkowicie rozbudzoną i gotową do działania. Nie mogła mieć więcej niż czterdzieści lat, choć dało się zauważyć pierwsze oznaki starzenia się na jej skórze. Bez słowa zaprosiła funkcjonariusza do środka, który złapał nastolatka za ramie i wprowadził do gabinetu.

Kolejny niewyróżniający się niczym pokój. Stało w nim nijakie biurko, przy którym usiadła kobieta, wskazując mężczyźnie drugie krzesło. Harry nie miał tego przywileju by usiąść, dlatego przystanął obok, wpatrując się uparcie w swoje buty. Nie miał ochoty rozglądać się po pomieszczeniu, a nawet jeśli by miał, nic nie zwróciłoby jego uwagi na tyle, by zatrzymał się na danym przedmiocie dłużej niż kilka sekund. Oprócz wymienionych mebli stały tu jeszcze szafki z segregatorami, które najpewniej mieściły ogromną ilość dokumentów. Dodatkowo na przeciwnej ścianie od wejścia było okno wychodzące na ulice.

Styles po raz kolejny nie przysłuchiwał się rozmowie. Wyróżnił jedynie takie słowa jak: morderca, rozprawa, sierota i problemy psychiczne. Chciał zachichotać za każdym razem, kiedy słyszał coś podobnego, jednak nie byłby to jego zwyczajny, radosny śmiech. Serce chłopca rozbiło się na milion części, w chwili, w której drobne ciało Anastazji spadło po stromych schodach. Niechciane obrazy pojawiły się w jego głowie, przez co musiał wciągnąć gwałtownie powietrze do płuc. Zarówno policjant jak i kobieta spojrzeli na niego ze zniecierpliwieniem w oczach, co tylko sprawiło, że chłopiec poczuł się dwieście razy bardziej niechciany, niż pod dachem swojego wujostwa.

W końcu mężczyzna podniósł się z krzesła, uścisnął szczupłą dłoń kobiety i wyszedł za drzwi. Mimowolnie wzrok Harry'ego skierował się na podnoszącą się z siedzenia dyrektorkę. Nadal miała dziwny wyraz twarzy, jednak zdawała się wyglądać odrobinę przyjaźniej.

– Chodź Harry, pokarze ci twój pokój – odezwała się zimnym głosem, wyciągając z szuflady biurka klucz.

Nastolatka przeszedł dreszcz na dźwięk tego głosu. Brzmiał dokładnie tak jak ton jego starej przedszkolanki, która wręcz nienawidziła chłopaka. Codziennie ciągnęła go za uszy, nawet gdy nic nie zrobił i był grzeczny, nie pozwalała mu zjadać deseru i za każdym razem mówiła jego mamie jak okropny był, choć nie była to prawda.

Styles podążył za kobietą, która wyszła z pomieszczenia. Ruszyli korytarzem, raz czy dwa pokonując skrzypiące schody. Finalnie znaleźli się w miejscu, gdzie co średnio trzy metry znajdowały się kolejne drzwi. Piętnastolatek domyślił się, że są to pokoje mieszkańców, choć nadal nie wiedział gdzie się znajduje.

Doszli do samego końca korytarza, gdzie Harry dostał od dyrektorki klucz z przypiętą zawieszką, informującą o numerze pokoju. Dwadzieścia osiem.

– Śniadanie jest o godzinie ósmej, radze ci wstać przed czasem. Wyślę kogoś, by cie przyprowadził – powiedziała jeszcze kobieta, po czym odwróciła się i wróciła tą samą drogą, którą przyszli.

Chłopak lakonicznie przytaknął, choć jej już dawno nie było widać, po czym włożył klucz do dziurki. Przechodząc przez próg nie spodziewał się wiele i miał racje. Pokoik był niewielki, jedynie rozpadające się łóżko, w odrobinę lepszym stanie szafka nocna oraz komoda na ubrania, których przy okazji nie miał. Nie zabrał ani jednej rzeczy z domu wujostwa, co tylko sprawiło, że miał jeszcze większą ochotę, by się rozpłakać. Zrobił to trzydzieści sekund później. Rzucił się na niewygodny materac, który zaskrzypiał w formie protestu.

Kolejne słone krople wsiąkały w materiał podartej poduszki, jednak dla Stylesa nie miało to znaczenia. Czuł się wypruty ze wszystkich uczuć. Miał ochotę przez kilka godzin błagać małą Anastazje o wybaczenie, choć dosłownie po dziesięciu minutach zmorzył go sen.

Nie była to dla niego łatwa noc. Co kilkadziesiąt minut budził się, mając nadzieje, że zdarzenia z poprzedniego dnia były jednym wielkim koszmarem, lecz po rozejrzeniu się po pokoju, znów dopadał go czarny humor, a po policzkach na nowo płynęły łzy.

Nie wiedział jakim cudem dotrwał do ranka. Kiedy słońce zaczęło wschodzić, Harry dalej był przemęczony. Niemniej jednak wstał i skierował się do miniaturowej łazienki, której nie dostrzegł dzień wcześniej. Popatrzył na swoje smętne oblicze w lustrze. Był przeraźliwie blady, a pod jego oczami znajdowały się ogromne fioletowe siniaki. Do tego jego włosy były rozwiane i poplątane, co tylko sprawiało, że wyglądał jak jeden z lokalnych bezdomnych.

Przemył twarz wodą, a gdy już miał zamiar rzucić okiem za okno, ktoś zapukał do drzwi. Harry nie zareagował, nie miał ochoty z nikim rozmawiać. Najzwyczajniej w świecie zrobił to na co miał ochotę, nie przejmując się tym, że ktoś czekał na korytarzu.

Nigdy wcześniej nie traktował tak ludzi, jednak w tym momencie wolał być sam, gdyż bał się, że przy jakiejkolwiek dłuższej rozmowę, wybuchnie płaczem.

Nieoczekiwanie, gość wcale nie zamierzał odpuścić. Bez kolejnych zbędnych prób, domniemana osoba otworzyła drzwi i weszła pewnym krokiem do środka.

Styles spiął się na dźwięk stawianych zdecydowanie kroków, jednak miło zaskoczyła go łagodna barwa głosu nieproszonego gościa:

– Zgaduje, że to ty jesteś Harry.

Piętnastolatek odwrócił się, spotykając na swojej drodze starszego chłopaka, o intensywnie rudych włosach. Miał ładne niebieskie oczy o pogodnym spojrzeniu oraz sympatyczny uśmiech na twarzy. Choć Harry na początku nie chciał mieć z nim nic wspólnego, to po przestudiowania sylwetki starszego chłopca, mógł w stu procentach przyznać, że polubił go właśnie od tamtej chwili.

Zamiast odpowiedzieć w jakikolwiek sposób, kiwnął głową. Rudzielec w ogóle się tym nie przejął, wprost przeciwnie. Jego uśmiech poszerzył się, jakby spodziewał się, że Styles nie będzie chciał z nim współpracować, lecz nie poddawał się.

– Jestem Ed, miło mi cie poznać, kolego – powiedział znów wesoło, skanując Harry'ego od góry do dołu. – Pokaże ci jak to tu wszystko funkcjonuje, a jeśli nie będziesz stawiał większego oporu, to może nawet zaprowadzę cie na śniadanie.

Kąciki ust piętnastolatka uniosły się odrobinę do góry, dzięki czemu w oczach rudzielca pojawił się błysk. Bez słowa wyszedł z pokoju, licząc na to, że Styles pójdzie w ślad za nim, co rzeczywiście nastąpiło chwilę później.

Ed profesjonalnie oprowadził Harry'ego po, jak się okazało, domu dziecka. W trakcie jednostronnej rozmowy Styles dowiedział się wiele o starszym chłopcu. Sheeran, bo tak miał na nazwisko rudzielec, mieszkał tutaj od urodzenia, dlatego został wybrany do pokazania placówki nowo przybyłemu podopiecznemu. Bez skrępowania opowiadał o tym, że nigdy nie poznał swoich rodziców i nawet nigdy nie chciał, gdyż kiedyś dyrektorka powiedziała mu, że jego matka była alkoholiczką, w dodatku żyjącą samotnie, przez co wolała oddać synka, niż wychowywać go w warunkach, w których wtedy mieszkała.

Harry'emu zrobiło się żal Eda, mimo, że wydawał się być szczęśliwy. Nie dało się wyczuć żalu z jego strony, gdy opowiadał o tych wydarzeniach, a o kolejnych pomieszczeniach w budynku opowiadał z sentymentem. W tym momencie Styles zaczął podziwiać chłopaka, który z pewnością przeszedł mnóstwo złych chwil w swoim życiu, jednak nie poddał się i walczył o swoją przyszłość.

Po dwudziestominutowym oprowadzaniu, skierowali swoje kroki na stołówkę. Był to duży pokój, znajdujący się na parterze, z pięcioma długimi stołami ustawionymi w poprzek pomieszczenia, które w większości były zajęte przez młodsze dzieci.

Ed wyjaśnił piętnastolatkowi, że większość dzieciaków od czternastego do siedemnastego roku życia, uciekało z placówki, uważając, że lepiej sobie poradzą na własną rękę. W większości im się nie udawało, jednak nie mieli odwagi, by wrócić do tego miejsca. Często były to osoby uzależnione od narkotyków lub alkoholu, jednak Sheeran ich nie oceniał, tak samo jak Harry. Oboje dobrze wiedzieli co to znaczy, nie radzić sobie z problemami. Niektórzy po prostu nie potrafili znaleźć lepszego rozwiązania, niż uciekanie w chwilowe poprawiacze humoru.

Rudzielec poprowadził ich w stronę najbliższego stołu przy ścianie, który zajmowany był przez cztery osoby. Ed przywitał się ze wszystkimi, jednak Harry nie zwrócił większej uwagi na ich towarzyszy. Zauważył jedynie, że jedna z dziewczyn siedzących na przeciwko, uśmiecha się delikatnie w stronę Sheerana, jednak on nie zwracał na nią uwagi. Cała jego uwaga nadal skupiona była na piętnastolatku, któremu starał się wytłumaczyć, jak tu to wszystko działa i funkcjonuje.

Styles już wiedział, że nie zostanie tutaj długo, gdyż w przeciągu tygodnia miała odbyć się jego rozprawa sądowa. Nie dziwiło go to tak bardzo, jak powinno. Dobrze wiedział, że ten wypadek to nie były przelewki, a jego wujostwo nie odpuściłoby mu tak łatwo. Zastanawiał się jednak, jaką dostanie karę. Nie mogli go wsadzić do więzienia, przynajmniej tak myślał. W jego domniemaniu był przecież za młody, choć znając wujka i jego zdolności, mógłby przekupić kilka osób, byleby tylko mieć spokój od swojego krewniaka.

Z tego względu Harry'emu odechciało się jeść. Po piętnastu minutach przeprosił Eda i wrócił do przydzielonego mu pokoju. Po zamknięciu drzwi, rzucił się na łóżku, a z jego oczu znowu popłynęły łzy, co w przeciągu kilku kolejnych dni, stało się dla niego codziennością.

Mechanicznie wstawał z łóżka, spędzał połowę dnia z rudzielcem, po czym wracał do siebie i zwierzał się ze swoich smutków oraz słabości poduszce. Przez tak krótki okres czasu zmienił się nie do poznania. Na jego twarzy nie można było już dojrzeć szerokiego uśmiechu, który wyzwalał dwa urocze dołeczki. Jego oczy nie błyszczały już wcześniejszym blaskiem, który i tak był osłabiony przez brak swojej najbliższej rodziny. Snuł się niczym mara senna, odstraszając od siebie mieszkańców domu dziecka. Nikt już nie mówił pochlebnie na jego temat, wszyscy myśleli, że jest ignorantem i zadufanym w sobie nastolatkiem. Nie znali jego historii, dlatego Styles nie miał im tego za złe.

Przez większość swojego czasu myślał o małej Anastazji. Nie wiedział co się stało z dziewczynką, choć dalej miał złudną nadzieje, że jednak przeżyła ten tragiczny wypadek. W swojej głowie widział jej delikatną postać, sylwetkę aniołka, z wszechobecnym psotnym błyskiem w oku. Była dla niego ostoją w brutalnym świecie. Zawsze potrafiła odpędzić męczące go myśli, pozostawiając po wspólnej zabawie uśmiech i mnóstwo radości.

Styles tęsknił za nią. Nie obchodziło go to, że minęło dopiero kilka dni. Czuł się jakby od lat nie był w domu swojego wujostwa. Nigdy nie sądził, że będzie mu brakować codzienności w tamtym budynku, ciągłych pretensji, czy uczenia się po nocach z latarką, gdyż wujek nie znosił, gdy w pokoju nastolatka paliło się światło.

Pięć dni minęło chłopcu identycznie, tocząc się niezmiennym schematem. Szóstego dnia, miała nastąpić rozprawa Harry'ego. Od rana piętnastolatek był poddenerwowany i spięty. Ed starał się go rozbawić podczas śniadania, choć wiedział, że jego praca idzie na marne. Przez ten niecały tydzień zdążył się przywiązać do tego milczącego, uroczego chłopaka z kręconymi włosami, dlatego z całego serca życzył mu jak najlepiej. Nie chciał, by spotkało go więcej przykrości w życiu niż dotychczas.

Harry nie zdołał nic przełknąć podczas posiłku, co nie było niczym dziwnym. Przez cały pobyt w placówce nie jadł za wiele, jednak tego dnia wyjątkowo nie wypił nawet kompotu z truskawek. Siedział, pustym wzrokiem patrząc na przeciwległą ścianę. Jego myśli po raz kolejny były zajęte. Zastanawiał się, czy jego ciocia i wujek będą na rozprawie. Nie chciałby, żeby tak było. Wyobrażał sobie, że jego wujek słowami wbija kolejne igły do jego ciała, sprawiając, że coraz bardziej krwawił. Były to tylko metafory, jednak na tyle rzeczywiste, by chłopakowi zrobiło się zimniej i nieprzyjemniej.

Z otumanienia wyrwał go Ed, który skończył już jeść i poprosił go o pójście z nim do pokoju. Dla Stylesa było to coś nowego. Rudzielec nigdy go nie zaprosił do siebie, ani nie pokazał, gdzie mieszka.

Wyszli ze stołówki i skierowali się na najwyższe piętro. Znajdowały się tu pokoje personelu, ale też kilka sypialni starszych podopiecznych, w tym Sheerana.

Zatrzymali się przed zwykłymi szarymi drzwiami, które jednak wyglądały trochę lepiej, niż te od pokoju piętnastolatka. Ed wyciągnął klucz z kieszeni, po czym otworzył drzwi i gestem, pokazał Harry'emu, by śmiało wszedł do środka.

Wnętrze nie różniło się znacznie. Pod ścianą stało łóżko z szafką nocną, było też biurko i szafa, jednak największą uwagę przykuwała piękna, czarna gitara, zawieszona na jednej ze ścian. Styles wpatrywał się w nią z otwartymi ustami, wyobrażając sobie, jakie piękne melodie mógłby wydobyć ten cudowny instrument.

Rudzielec, idąc tropem jego myśli, ściągnął gitarę ze stojaka i usiadł wraz z nią na łóżku.

– Twoja historia zainspirowała mnie, do stworzenia... czegoś – powiedział Ed, sprawdzając kolejne struny, dostrajając instrument, jeżeli było to konieczne. – Mam nadzieje, że ci się spodoba.

Harry zajął miejsce na krześle dosuniętym do biurka i wpatrzył się, jak zręczne palce starszego chłopaka sunąc po strunach. Po krótkim, melodyjnym wstępie, Sheeran zaczął śpiewać, pięknym i delikatnym głosem:

It's just another night

And I'm staring at the moon

I saw a shooting star

And thought of you

I sang a lullaby

By the waterside and knew

If you were here,

I'd sing to you

You're on the other side

As the skyline splits in two

I'm miles away from seeing you

I can see the stars

From America

I wonder, do you see them, too?

W momencie, gdy Ed skończył śpiewać ten krótki fragment, Harry'emu pojawiły się łzy w oczach. Nie potrafił wyrazić słowami jak bardzo mu się to podobało i pasowało do jego aktualnej sytuacji. Myślał o wielu rzeczach jednocześnie. O wdzięczności do chłopaka siedzącego przed nim, o miłości do Anastazji i pierwszym przebłysku nadziei w jego sercu, na lepszą przyszłość.

Sheeran odłożył gitarę na łóżko, po czym wstał i rozłożył swoje ramiona, w które chwilę później wpadł piętnastolatek. Co prawda nie oddał on uścisku, jednak był wdzięczny starszemu koledze za tą czułość, której w tym momencie naprawdę potrzebował.

Odsunęli się od siebie, a wtedy Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że powinien przygotowywać się do rozprawy. Rudzielec posłał mu ostatni uśmiech i powiedział:

– Trzymam za ciebie kciuki kolego, nie daj się im złamać.

– Dziękuje Ed, za wszystko – odezwał się po raz pierwszy tego dnia Styles, a następnie opuścił pokój.

Wtedy po raz ostatni widział rudego chłopaka o wielkim głosie i jeszcze większym sercu, zatrzymując w duszy słowa jego krótkiej piosenki.

Gdy chłopak znalazł się już w swoim pokoju, przebrał się w koszule oraz czarne spodnie, które dostał poprzedniego dnia od dyrektorki ośrodka, by wyglądał należycie w sądzie. Może nie była to najbardziej ciepła osoba, jaką Styles poznał w swoim życiu, jednak dalej był jej wdzięczny, za wszystko co dla niego zrobiła.

Po półgodzinie owa kobieta przyszła po niego, instruując jak powinien się zachowywać i co mówić. Przez czas, w którym pokonali schody, zdążyła mu nawet opowiedzieć, ile razy miała już do czynienia z tego typu sprawami.

W holu czekał na niego policjant, jednak nie ten sam, który go tu przywiózł. Ten był zdecydowanie bardziej groźny. Był ogromny i barczysty, mięśnie przebijały się nawet przez materiał jego munduru. Harry'emu od razu zrobiło się zimno, przez co skulił się w sobie i utrzymywał wzrok na podłodze.

Mundurowy nie odezwał się do niego. Przeprowadził krótką rozmowę z dyrektorką domu dziecka, po czym wyszedł z budynku. Instynktownie Styles ruszył za nim.

Na dworze pomimo wczesnej godziny było szaro i ponuro. Gęste ciemne, chmury definitywnie wskazywały na deszcz, z czego piętnastolatek nawet się ucieszył. Nie czuł się wtedy tak bardzo samotnie, ze swoimi łzami.

Po zajęciu tylnego miejsca radiowozu, rzucił jeszcze okiem na cały budynek, w którym spędził ostatni tydzień. Wydawało mu się, że w jednym z okiem mignęła mu znana sylwetka, jednak nie był stuprocentowo pewny. Zostawił za sobą kolejny rozdział swojej historii, nie wiedząc, czy tym razem czeka go dobre czy złe zakończenie.

Te kilkadziesiąt minut drogi minęło Harry'emu w spokoju. Policjant zdawał się nie zwracać na niego uwagi. Włączył głośno radio i pogwizdywał w takt niektórych melodii, nie przejmując się obecnością innego człowieka. Dzięki temu Styles mógł przez chwilę odpocząć. Jazda autem zawsze go rozluźniała, dlatego gdy w końcu zaparkowali pod sądem, nie czuł się najgorzej.

Piętnastolatek sądził, że będą mieli jeszcze dużo czasu do rozprawy, jednak strasznie się pomylił. Zaraz po wejściu do oszklonego z każdej strony budynku, mundurowy zaciągnął chłopaka przed pomieszczenie, w którym miała rozpocząć się rozprawa. Jak się okazało, byli już spóźnieni, dlatego policjant należycie przeprosił sędziego, zwalając całą winę na Harry'ego.

Styles czuł na swoim ciele ciekawskie spojrzenia, przeplatane różnymi uczuciami. Starał się nie zwracać uwagi na swój wygląd, który w tym momencie wydawał mu się strasznie nieodpowiedni, oraz na to, że kątem oka dostrzegł swojego wujka po lewej stronie pomieszczenia, który uśmiechał się cwaniacko pod nosem.

Sąd skierował nastolatka na odpowiednie miejsce, po czym kolejni ludzie zaczęli zadawać mu pytania. Harry czuł się, jak osoba, której w ogóle nie powinno być w tym pomieszczeniu. Urzędnicy zdawali się sami odpowiadać sobie na zadanie mu pytania, przez co jego sytuacja szybko zmieniła się na bardzo niekorzystną. Chłopca pocieszał jedynie fakt, że mała Anastazja żyła, choć jej stan był ciężki.

Wuj, który przez połowę rozprawy siedział wyjątkowo cicho, w końcu wstał i wyrzucił wszystko chłopakowi. Przed wszystkimi zaczął wyliczać błędy Stylesa, wspominając również o tym, że jego matka i siostra były takie same i to pewnie dlatego szczeniak wyrósł na coś takiego. Po dziesięciu minutach słuchania tego, jak bardzo jest beznadziejny, w oczach Harry'ego pojawiły się łzy, które próbował ukradkiem otrzeć, jednak to również zauważył jego krewny, krzycząc, że jest z niego mała ciota.

Nikt nie zwrócił uwagi mężczyźnie, ani na jego ton, ani na odzywki. Piętnastolatek stał się prawie niewidzialny, choć sprawa dotyczyła bezpośrednio niego.

Po wysłuchaniu kilku świadków, którzy nie wiadomo skąd się wzięli, sąd zakończył rozprawę i udał się z ławą przysięgłych na naradę. Harry nie rozumiał, dlaczego zupełnie obcy ludzie przyszli do sądu, by zeznawać na jego niekorzyść. Zauważył jak wuj rzuca im dumne spojrzenia. Nie zdziwiło go to, dobrze wiedział, że mężczyzna go nienawidził i tylko czekał, aż znajdzie się odpowiedni powód, by wyrzucić go z domu.

Przerwa trwała dwadzieścia minut. W tym czasie Styles wyjął ostatnie kilka funtów i podszedł do automatu z herbatą oraz kawą. Wrzucił monety do maszyny, dzięki czemu po chwili mógł ogrzać sobie ręce na plastikowym kubku z zielonym naparem.

Dziwnym dla chłopca zjawiskiem było nie czuć poddenerwowania. Zauważył po kilkudziesięciu minutach rozprawy, że choćby starałby się jak tylko by mógł, to i tak nie wygrałby tej sprawy. Zostanie skazany, to było pewne, nie wiedział jeszcze tylko jak. Miał nadzieje, że choć jego położenie wydawało się być beznadziejne, to wyniknie z tego jakaś korzyść.

W końcu wszyscy ponownie zebrali się w sali sądowej. Harry zaciskał mocno kciuki, w nadziei na łagodny wyrok. Wuj rzucał mu cwane uśmieszki z drugiego końca sali, ale nastolatek starał się tym nie przejmować.

W końcu sędzia wszedł na sale, wraz z ławą przysięgłych. Nie dało się nic wyczytać z ich pokerowych twarzy. Styles zacisnął mocno ręce oraz oczy, czekając na ostateczną decyzję. Nie wysłuchał całego przemówienia, w którym zostały przedstawione główne zarzuty, argumenty przemawiające za jego winą, a także przebieg śledztwa. Zrozumiał tylko jedno krótkie zdanie:

– Sąd skazuje nieletniego Harry'ego Stylesa, na pobyt w ośrodku dla wyjątkowo trudnej młodzieży, gdzie nadzór nad nim sprawować będą najlepiej do tego przeszkoleni pedagogowie i psycholodzy. Młodociany jest zobowiązany przebywać w wyżej wymienionym miejscu do ukończenia pełnoletności lub do wykupienia go za wyżej określoną sumę pieniędzy.

Serce piętnastolatka znów zaczęło bić, a także mógł w końcu odetchnąć z niemałą ulgą. Nie musiał zostawać w domu dziecka, ani u wujostwa, to była dobra informacja. W dodatku nie chcieli go zamknąć w kryminale, czego Harry obawiał się najbardziej, choć wiedział, że jest to mało prawdopodobne.

Wątpliwości dopadły go dopiero, gdy dwóch napakowanych funkcjonariuszy zamknęło go w bagażniku policyjnej furgonetki. Mieli go przewieźć prosto do ośrodka, który znajdował się na północy Anglii, co Styles wywnioskował z podsłuchanych rozmów.

Jak wcześniej przewidywał chłopak, zaczęło padać. Deszcz dudnił o karoserie auta, pozwalając się skupić Harry'emu na sobie. Nie słyszał już marudzenia dwóch policjantów.

Na początku piętnastolatek myślał, że wyrok był dla niego błogosławieństwem, jednak powoli zaczęło do niego docierać to, że znajdzie się w jednym budynku z mnóstwem strasznych ludzi. Był to w końcu ośrodek dla wyjątkowo trudnej młodzieży. Skoro Harry został tam skierowany po domniemanym targnięciu na życie swojej kuzynki, to co dopiero inny. Przeszedł go nieprzyjemny dreszcz, przez co skulił się w sobie. Miał wystarczająco dużo miejsca w bagażniku auta, jednak wolał wepchnąć się w kąt, chowając głowę między swoimi kolanami, przyciągniętymi do klatki piersiowej.

Podróż mu się dłużyła. Nie wiedział, kiedy łzy rozpaczy i niepewności zaczęły powoli spływać po jego twarzy. Z psychicznego wycieńczenia co chwile zapadał w sen i budził się. Miał już dość niewiedzy i chciał być na miejscu.

Po kilku godzinach auto zatrzymało się. Chłopiec miał nadzieje, że to już koniec tej męczącej przeprawy, jednak z żalem zauważył, że są na stacji benzynowej. Funkcjonariusze najwyraźniej również byli zmęczeni i chcieli zrobić sobie przerwę. W akcie miłosierdzia kupili nastolatkowi w sklepie czekoladowego batonika, po czym wrócili na autostradę.

Styles nawet nie zwrócił uwagi na słodycz. Zapadł się jeszcze bardziej w sobie i próbował znaleźć najwygodniejszą pozycję do spania. Po kilkudziesięciu minutach udało mi się zdrzemnąć.

Ze snu wybudził go jeden z policjantów, tłumacząc, że są już na miejscu. Harry powoli rozprostował swoje kości. Pomimo, że w połowie jeszcze drzemał, ogarnął wzrokiem okolice. Musiało być już koło godziny siedemnastej, gdyż szybko robiło się ciemno. Chłopak stał przed ogromnym szarym budynkiem, który wyglądał naprawdę złowieszczo. Otoczony był wysokim płotem, zakończonym drutem kolczastym, w nielicznych oknach ośrodka były kraty, dodatkowo osłonięte czarnymi roletami z zewnątrz.

Chłopca ogarnął jeszcze większy strach. Na miękkich nogach poszedł w ślad za jednym z funkcjonariuszy, podczas gdy drugi mocno ściskał go za ramie. Elektryczna brama rozsunęła się przed nimi, pozwalając wejść im do środka. Szybko pokonali kamienisty podjazd, po czym przeszli przez ogromne wejściowe drzwi.

Od progu piętnastolatek został zaatakowany przez wszechobecne białe światło. Był oślepiony do tego stopnia, że nie zarejestrował, gdy podeszła do nich młoda, około trzydziestoletnia, kobieta. W błyskawicznym tempie rozprawiła się z policjantami i odesłała ich w drogę powrotną. Harry w końcu doszedł do siebie i starał się skupić na rzeczywistości.

– Teraz zostanie ci przydzielone ubranie, przebierzesz się, po czym zostaniesz zaprowadzony do pokoju wspólnego, gdzie razem z innymi spędzisz czas do kolacji. Radze ci, nie sprawiać kłopotów. Mamy rękę do osób takich jak ty – powiedziała bezdusznie kobieta, zaczynając iść przez długi korytarz, nawet nie sprawdzając, czy chłopak idzie za nią.

– Po posiłku zgłosisz się do opiekuna, który przydzieli ci pokój. Oczekuje od ciebie, że będziesz się zachowywał. Nie podlegamy żadnej kontroli ze strony wyższej instancji, dlatego nie wahamy się przed użyciem radykalnych środków, w wyegzekwowaniu oczekiwanego, od naszych podopiecznych, zachowania.

Harry'emu zrobiło się zimno, a dreszcze przebiegły po jego plecach. Nie ważył się odpowiedzieć. Choć wcześniej było mu wszystko jedno co z nim zrobią, tak teraz zaczął być naprawdę przerażony.

Stanęli przed równie białymi drzwiami, na których nie było nawet numerka. Kobieta wyciągnęła z kieszeni długiego kitla klucze. Jednym z nich otworzyła zamek i weszła do środka, co chłopak zrobił zaraz za nią. W pomieszczeniu znajdowały się rzędy półek, nie różniące się kolorem od całego budynku. Na owych meblach leżało mnóstwo kompletów ubrań w różnych rozmiarach. Pani zmierzyła nastolatka wzrokiem i kręcąc zbyt szerokim nosem, w końcu dała mu jeden z kompletów.

Wskazała mu kolejne drzwi, których wcześniej nie zauważył, gdyż zlewały się z bielą ścian. Była to mała łazienka, maksymalnie dwa metry na dwa, gdzie mógł się przebrać i zostawić stare rzeczy w koszu na pranie. Nie podobała mu się ta cała biel, jednak nie miał zamiaru marudzić i sprowadzać na siebie kłopotów pierwszego dnia w nowym miejscu.

Gdy Harry wrócił do pokoju z półkami, zamiast kobiety, na jej miejscu pojawił się mężczyzna. Nie wyglądał na niebezpiecznego gościa. Był chudy, przez co biały długi kitel wisiał na nim jak na wieszaku. Uśmiechał się tajemniczo, niby to przyjaźnie, jednak lekceważąco. Miał puste szare oczy oraz blond włosy, zaczesane do góry.

– Zaprowadzę cie do reszty, po kolacji również oddeleguje cie do pokoju - powiedział wolno, powiększając delikatnie swój dziwny uśmiech.

Nastolatek kiwnął głową i poszedł za mężczyzną. Szli długo, mijając wiele takich samych drzwi i korytarzy, które ciągnęły się kilometrami. Chłopiec zauważył, że nawet jeśli chciałby uciec, nie wiedziałby, w którą stronę powinien pobiec, by dostać się do wyjścia.

Doszli do pomieszczenia, które zamiast drzwi, miało po prostu otwory w ścianach, które strzegli pracownicy ośrodka. Blondyn wprowadził go do środka, dzięki czemu mógł się rozejrzeć. Nie zdziwiło go to, że po raz kolejny nie mógł dostrzec innej barwy niż biel. Białe stoliki, kanapa, fotele, dosłownie wszystko. W pokoju nie znajdowało się wiele ciekawych rzeczy. Nastolatki w różnym wieku zazwyczaj siedzieli koło siebie, rozmawiając ze sobą cicho. Nie było tu ani telewizora, ani gier czy książek. Po lewej stronie stał duży stół, przy którym siedziało kilka osób, tak samo jak na kanapie oraz białym dywanie na podłodze, który znajdował się na środku. Po prawej zaś, z pewnością starsi od niego chłopcy, trzymali się w zwartym kole i dyskutowali żywię na tylko im znane tematy.

– Teraz tu zostaniesz razem z innymi, aż ktoś nie zaprowadzi was na kolacje – wytłumaczył mężczyzna, choć Harry słyszał to już któryś raz.

Nie podobało mu się, że wszyscy traktowali go jak niedorozwiniętego, podczas gdy on po prostu chciał zaszyć się w łóżku i zrzucić z barków nadmiar emocji.

Blondyn wycofał się z pomieszczenia, pozdrawiając po drodze swoich kolegów z branży. Styles nie wiedział jak się zachować. Nagle wszyscy zaczęli się w niego ciekawie wpatrywać. Nastolatek czuł się skrępowany. Stał w tym samym miejscu, jak słup soli.

W końcu grupka chłopaków po lewej zwróciła na niego swoją uwagę. Zaczęli podchodzić do piętnastolatka, z głupawymi uśmiechami na ustach. Harry popatrzył na pracowników, który poniekąd mieli ich pilnować, jednak nie pofatygowali się nawet, by powstrzymać osiłków przed atakiem słownym.

– No proszę proszę, kogo my tu mamy – zaświergotał jeden z nich, wysokim głosem.

Był niski, ale dobrze zbudowany, przez co Styles mimowolnie cofnął się o dwa kroki. Nie rozumiał dlaczego go zaczepiają, skoro dopiero co tu przyjechał i nigdy im nie podpadł.

– Co taki bezbronny dzieciak jak ty robi w tym miejscu? – spytał drugi, który mimo, że nie był umięśniony, to sprawiał wrażenie groźnego.

Harry nie potrafił odpowiedzieć, znów cofnął się, prosząc w myślach, by los tym razem potraktował go łaskawie.

– Powinniśmy dobrze go przyjąć, prawda Jeff? – zagadnął pierwszy, do kolejnego chłopaka po jego prawej, który gorliwie przytaknął.

– Totalnie powinniśmy, niech wie co go tutaj czeka – odparł.

Chłopiec zrobił dwa kroki w tył, niefortunnie stawiając zbyt duże kroki, przez co przewrócił się boleśnie na plecy. Grupka wyśmiała go i zaczęła rzucać niemiłe komentarze na temat jego niezgrabności i nietaktu. Harry był szczególnie wrażliwy, zważając na wydarzenia z ostatnich kilku dni, dlatego w jego oczach szybko znalazły się pierwsze łzy.

– Kevin, co ty wyprawiasz? – zapytał nowy, wysoki głos, dobiegający zza Stylesa.

Harry obrócił się szybko, przecierając twarz. Dokładnie za nim stał chłopak. Z tej perspektywy wydawał się wysoki, jednak, gdy nastolatek wstał na nogi, w czym pomógł mu przybyły, dostrzegł, że tak naprawdę, nie różnią się wzrostem aż tak bardzo.

Jego wybawca był śliczny. Nie dało się go opisać innym słowem. Mimo, że buchała od niego groźna aura, to dla Harry'ego był właśnie śliczny. Miał roztrzepane jasno brązowe włosy, uwydatnione kości policzkowe, wąskie blade usta i przepiękne oczy. Wydawało mu się, że widzi w nich morze, jednak gdy mrugnął, przypominały bardziej jasnoszarą mgłę. Chłopak nie wyglądał na niebezpiecznego, ale jednym spojrzeniem sprawił, że tym razem to grupa stojąca na przeciwko Stylesa, cofnęła się o kilka kroków.

– Louis, chcieliśmy tylko przywitać naszego nowego kolegę – powiedział szyderczo ów Kevin, którym okazał się być pierwszy nastolatek z bandy.

– Zjeżdżajcie, albo przywitacie się z doktorem Malikiem – warknął Louis, wychodząc przed Harry'ego, chcąc go zakryć przed nimi.

Chłopcy jak na komendę odwrócili się i pomknęli na drugi koniec pokoju. Harry mógł w końcu odetchnąć lekko, przez co zwrócił na siebie uwagę, swojego bohatera.

Louis odwrócił się do niego i pierwszy raz popatrzył mu prosto w oczy. Styles widział w nich wszystko, czego ostatnio mu brakowało. Troskę, przyjaźń, dobroć. Tak dawno nie zaznał tego rodzaju uczuć.

– Wszystko w porządku? – zapytał starszy chłopiec.

Harry nie miał wątpliwości, że jest od niego młodszy. Mimo, że Louis swoim wyglądem nie przypominał dorosłego mężczyzny, to nadrabiał to charyzmą i stylem bycia.

Piętnastolatek w odpowiedzi pokiwał głową. Czuł dużą ulgę, jednak dalej uczucia kłębiły mu się w głowie, przez co kilka niechcianych łez spłynęło mu po twarzy.

– Hej, nie płacz. Zaopiekuje się tobą – powiedział Louis, chwytając nastolatka za dłoń. – Przy mnie nic ci się nie stanie.

Styles starał się uśmiechnąć, ale nie wyszło mu to do końca. Nie rozumiał dlaczego jego serce zabiło odrobinę mocniej, gdy starszy chłopiec mówił mu takie rzeczy. Znał go mniej niż dziesięć minut, a jednak od razu zdecydował, że będzie to jedyna osoba, przed którą byłby w stanie się otworzyć i opowiedzieć o swoich uczuciach.

Louis pociągnął go pod jedną ze ścian, gdzie usiedli. Prawie osiemnastoletni chłopak (o czym Harry dowiedział się podczas monologu szatyna) był bardzo otwartą i pogodną osobą. Wytłumaczył Stylesowi, że jest w ośrodku od pięciu lat, przez co ma więcej ulg niż inni podopieczni. Pracownicy go lubili, tak samo jak psycholodzy, dzięki czemu mógł pozwolić sobie na więcej i nie miał przez to kłopotów. Za miesiąc, dokładnie w wigilie miał opuścić to miejsce, gdyż będzie już w tym wieku za siebie odpowiadać. Cieszył się, że wreszcie będzie mógł się uwolnić i uciec daleko stąd.

Harry go rozumiał. Sam, gdyby tylko miał taką możliwość, opuścił by te mury w trybie natychmiastowym. Odechciało mu się czegokolwiek, choć obecność Louisa w pewien sposób sprawiała, że czuł się dużo mniej samotny niż na początku.

Tomlinson, bo tak miał na nazwisko Louis, nie wymagał na piętnastolatku odpowiedzi czy entuzjazmu. Wiedział jak to jest, w jednej chwili stracić wszystko co do tej pory mogłeś nazwać domem i rodziną. Gdy sam znalazł się w ośrodku, pod pewnymi względami przypominał małego Harry'ego. Był zagubiony i przerażony, jednak nikt nie odważył mu się pomóc przebrnąć przez niedogodności tego miejsca. Postanowił odegrać role jego opiekuna, chociaż przez najbliższy miesiąc, który mu pozostał.

Po godzinie chłopcy udali się wraz z innymi osobami na stołówkę. Harry jęknął głucho napotykając jeszcze więcej białego koloru na swojej drodze. Przynajmniej jedzenie nie było w tej barwie. Styles nie miał ochoty jeść, ale po namowie Louisa przełknął połowę kanapki z malinowym dżemem. Pamiętał, że miał się zgłosić o przydzielenie pokoju, czym podzielił się z osiemnastolatkiem, który zapewnił mu, że sam wszystko załatwi.

Tak też się stało. Tomlinson poszedł do jednego z opiekunów, który przyglądał się wszystkim jak jedli posiłek. Rozmawiali ze sobą cicho, jednak było widać, że szatyn otrzymał to po co poszedł. Wrócił do ich dwuosobowego stolika z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach.

– Zgodzili się, żebyś zamieszkał w moim pokoju – pochwalił się zadowolony, po czym wrócił do jedzenia.

Harry zauważył, że wszyscy nadal rzucali mu dziwne, nieprzyjemne spojrzenia. Zawsze czuł się pewnego rodzaju wyrzutkiem, jednak w tamtej chwili, osiągnęło to punkt kulminacyjny. Chciał już znaleźć się za zamkniętymi drzwiami pokoju, który został mu przydzielony.

Minęło kilkanaście minut, jednak, gdy Louis dostrzegł zbierające się w kącikach oczu młodszego chłopaka łzy, zostawił niedojedzoną porcje kolacji, złapał piętnastolatka za rękę i poprowadził ich do jednego z pracowników. Na szczęście nie miał nic przeciwko zwolnieniu ich wcześniej. Tomlinson mógł pozwolić sobie na wiele, miał dużo więcej swobody niż inni, dlatego bez słowa skierował się do swojego (już ich) pokoju.

Styles nie przypatrywał się mijanym przestrzeniom, chciał, by ten dzień się wreszcie skończył. Szedł ufnie za swoim nowym przyjacielem, mijając kolejne korytarze.

Finalnie dotarli do pokoju z numerem 28, co Harry przyjął z krótkim, nieprzyjemnym parsknięciem. Los musiał sobie z niego kpić.

Louis otworzył drzwi i zaprosił chłopca do środka. W rzeczywistości pomieszczenie wyglądało dużo lepiej, niż Styles sobie wyobrażał. Co prawda nadal wszystko było białe, jednak wydawało się być dość zadbane i wygodne. Po przeciwnych stronach pokoju stały dwa posłane łóżka, a przy nich szafki nocne. Na jednej z nich leżało parę książek i zeszytów, które należały do Szatyna. W głębi, znajdowały się jeszcze dwa biurka, a po ich prawej stronie były drzwi do łazienki, jak wyjaśnił Harry'emu Louis.

Starszy chłopiec złapał Stylesa za rękę i pociągnął do siebie na łóżko. Usiedli obok siebie. Brunetowi nadal chciało się płakać. Myślał o wszystkich przykrych sytuacjach, które spotkały go w życiu. Zapragnął stać się silniejszy, by nie być już takim popychadłem. Wiedział, że jest to niemożliwe, ale przez głowę mu przeszła myśli, by stać się takim jak Louis.

Chłopiec był odważny i silny. Nie bał się stanąć w jego obronie. Harry spojrzał na niego i uśmiechnął się delikatnie. Tomlinson nie tracił czasu. Przyciągnął bruneta do siebie i otoczył go ramionami. Dobrze wiedział, jak to jest, znaleźć się z daleka od wszystkiego co znasz i kochasz. Nie znał jeszcze historii Harry'ego, ale wiedział, że zwyczajni ludzie nie trafiają do tego ośrodka.

– Możesz płakać, Harry. Łzy są czasem dobre, nie musisz się wstydzić– wyszeptał mu Louis do ucha.

Spokojnie gładził plecy chłopca, którymi od czasu do czasu wstrząsał szloch. Nie oderwali się od siebie do rana, zasypiając na kilka godzin. Mimo tego, że nie odzywali się do siebie wiele przez ten czas, to oboje czuli, że zbliżyli się do siebie. Dzielili ból, tęsknotę i strach.

Kiedy Harry wstał, było mu troszkę głupio. Myślał, że zrobił z siebie strasznego tchórza i niezdarę przed starszym chłopcem. Chciał nawet wyplątać się z ramion szatyna i położyć się w swoim łóżku. Niestety, gdy tylko się poruszył, Tomlinson otworzył swoje przeraźliwie niebieskie oczy i przyciągnął bruneta jeszcze bliżej.

– Mam nadzieje, że czujesz się już lepiej – powiedział Louis porannym, zachrypniętym głosem.

Styles jedynie przytaknął głową i westchnął głośno. Rzeczywiście było mu lżej. Najwyraźniej potrzebował odrobiny bliskości, jednak do tej pory nie miał osoby, do której mógłby się zbliżyć, a Louis spodobał mu się od razu. Harry nie wiedział dlaczego, ale czuł, że może temu chłopakowi wyznać każdy sekret i opowiedzieć o tym, co leży mu na sercu.

– Musimy wstać. Za niedługo przyjdą po nas na śniadanie. Powinniśmy jeszcze wskoczyć pod prysznic, oboje wyglądamy okropnie – zaśmiał się szatyn i podniósł się do siadu.

Harry uśmiechnął się do niego, wstał i przeciągnął się. Nie miał żadnych innych rzeczy, dlatego skrępowany patrzył na Tomlinsona, jak ten ścielił łóżko. Dopiero kiedy obrócił się w jego stronę, zrozumiał o co chodzi.

– Oh, przepraszam! – powiedział szybko i złapał go za rękę. – W łazience mamy szafę z kompletem ubrań. Myślę, że mamy podobny rozmiar, więc możesz na razie wziąć coś mojego, a później poprosimy, by przynieśli nam dodatkowe rzeczy.

Chłopcy skierowali się do wspomnianego pomieszczenia. Znajdowały się w nim dwie kabiny prysznicowe, umywalki oraz zamykane toalety, a także komoda, z której wyciągnęli dwie pary białych spodni i koszulek. Na dolnej półce znajdowały się jeszcze buty, które wyglądały jak te szpitalne. Postanowili je założyć już po prysznicu.

Louis rozebrał się do bokserek jeszcze przed wejściem pod wodę, dając idealny widok na swoje ciało Harry'emu, który stał i wpatrywał się w niego z zaróżowionymi policzkami. Nie potrafił oderwać wzroku. Szatyn był przystojny z ubraniami, a co dopiero bez. Na początku stał tyłem. Styles mógł zobaczyć ładnie umięśnione uda, dołeczki w plecach oraz szerokie barki. Chwilę później chłopak odwrócił się, chcąc ściągnąć skarpetki. Brunet przebiegł wzrokiem przez chudy brzuch, docierając do białych bokserek. W tym momencie Louis spojrzał na niego, a Harry uciekł szybko wzrokiem.

Zamknął plastikowe drzwi i rozebrał się do naga. W tym momencie kąpiel była jedną z tych rzeczy, o których marzył. Włączył gorącą wodę, która odrobinę parzyła jego ciało. Nie wiedział co go może czekać, dlatego chciał korzystać z tej chwili.

Dwadzieścia minut później Tomlinson zastukał do kabiny, by pogonić młodszego chłopaka. Powiesił mu również ręcznik na drzwiach, by nie musiał się krępować.

Gdy Harry wrócił do pokoju, Louis leżał na łóżku, z założonymi rękami pod głową. Wpatrywał się w sufit i wyglądał na zamyślonego. Brunet odchrząknął, starając się zwrócić na siebie jego uwagę.

Szatyn podniósł się i już chciał coś powiedzieć, ale w tym momencie drzwi do pokoju otworzyły się. Stanął w nich chudy, niski mężczyzna, z chłodnym wyrazem twarzy. Wyciągnął z kieszeni białego kitla notes. Przekartkował parę stron, po czym znalazł odpowiednią i przeczytał kilka zdań.

– Tomlinson, o dziesiątej zajęcia z doktorem Malikiem, za to Styles, na pierwszej sesji zajmie się tobą docent Dolor – powiedział, po czym uśmiechnął się złowrogo.

– Co?! Dlaczego?! – krzyknął Louis, od razu wstając na nogi.

Wyglądał no oburzonego i wściekłego. Jego twarz zrobiła się czerwona, a palce zacisnął w pięści. Harry stał z boku przerażony. Nie wiedział do końca co to oznaczało, jednak po reakcji szatyna wiedział, że ten dzień nie skończy się dobrze.

– Uspokój się Tomlinson, bo sam u niego wylądujesz – odpowiedział mężczyzna, nawet nie podnosząc na niego wzroku.

– I dobrze! Mogę się z nim zamienić – odparł buńczucznie nastolatek.

Najwyraźniej cierpliwość pracownika ośrodka skończyła się, gdyż podszedł do chłopca i wymierzył mu cios w policzek. Styles krzyknął na ten widok i skulił się w sobie. Louis był pierwszą osobą, która stanęła w jego obronie. Jedyną, która przygarnęła go do siebie i zaakceptowała, nie znając ani jednej zalety i wady jego charakteru. Nie mógł pozwolić, by mu się coś stało.

Podbiegł do obydwu, zasłaniając szatyna za swoimi plecami. Starszy chłopak odnalazł jego dłoń i chwycił ją mocno. W tym momencie potrzebował bliskości Harry'ego, by mógł się uspokoić.

– Jeszcze jedno słowo, a rozdzielę was po osobnych skrzydłach – wysyczał mężczyzna i wycofał się na korytarz. – No dalej, idziemy na śniadanie.

Styles pociągnął szatyna za sobą, ukradkiem uśmiechając się do niego nerwowo. Louis chcąc odrobinę uspokoić młodszego chłopaka, przystawił sobie do ust ich złączone dłonie i pocałował tą należącą do bruneta. To nie był pierwszy raz, kiedy dostał od opiekuna. W tym ośrodku było to na porządku dziennym. Nie chciał, żeby Harry dowiedział się o tym tak szybko, dlatego wolał przyjąć sesje z doktorem Dolorem. Był to człowiek legenda. Wszyscy podopieczni się go bali i nie bez przyczyny. Krążyły plotki, że kiedyś, podczas jednych z zajęć jakiś nastolatek tak go zdenerwował, że pobił go do śmierci.

Z tego względu Tomlinson nie wyobrażał sobie że brunet, który był najkruchszą istotą jaką spotkał, mógłby ujść z tych zajęć bez szwanku. Chciał go ochronić, ale nie miał jak. Musiał być posłuszny, by nie sprowadzić na nich dwóch jeszcze większych kłopotów.

Zostali odprowadzeni do stołówki, gdzie usiedli obok siebie. Osiemnastolatek gładził udo młodszego chłopaka, przełykając kolejne kęsy jajecznicy. Harry drżał nieznacznie, ale również jadł. Wolał nie przykuwać do swojej osoby zbyt dużej uwagi.

Niestety po skończonym posiłku chłopcy musieli się rozstać. Louis przed wyjściem z jednym z opiekunów, wyszeptał mu do ucha: "Musisz być silny" i zniknął. Po Harry'ego również ktoś przyszedł.

Było to dla niego zaskakujące, że nie widział jednej osoby dwa razy. Pracownicy zdawali się wymieniać cyklicznie.

Gruba kobieta, która tak samo jak reszta nie pałała do niego jakimiś szczególnymi uczuciami, podprowadziła go pod sale o numerze 312. Otworzyła przed nim drzwi, ale nie weszła do środka. Popchnęła go jedynie i pozostawiła samego.

Harry stał spłoszony, nie chcąc się rozglądać po pomieszczeniu. Bał się, że zrobi coś nieodpowiedniego.

– Harry Styles, zapraszam – odezwał się niski, surowy głos.

Piętnastolatek uniósł odrobinę głowę i wreszcie go zobaczył. Był to wychudzony, niski mężczyzna o jaszczurowatej twarzy. Jego policzki były zapadnięte, na głowie zostały ostatnie kępki szarych włosów, a ogromnej dłoni trzymał niedopalonego papierosa. Z jego twarzy nie dało się nic wyczytać, tak samo jak z oczu, które były lodowate.

Chłopiec usiadł na krześle, wpatrując się w swoje dłonie. Z tego co zauważył, to w pokoju znajdowało się tylko biurko i dwa krzesła. Lekarz miał jeszcze notatnik oraz długopis, ale to było wszystko.

– Zapoznałem się z twoją historią i muszę przyznać, że jestem pod wrażeniem – zaczął mężczyzna. – W tych murach poznałem wiele dzieciaków, którzy byli podobni do ciebie, jednak żaden z nich nie targnął się na życie czterolatki.

Harry'ego zmroziło. Nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. W jego oczach pojawiły się łzy, ale nie chciał po raz kolejny zachowywać się jak ciota. Zacisnął mocno pięści i powiedział powoli:

– Nie chciałem jej zabić, to był tylko wypadek.

To był błąd. Lekarz nie wahał się, przed zadaniem ciosu. Nie dostał najmocniej, jednak wystarczająco, by skóra pod okiem boleśnie pulsowała. Był pewny, że następnego dnia pojawi się w tym miejscu spory siniak.

– Nie obchodzi mnie twoje zdanie, szczeniaku. Jesteś tylko nic nie wartym śmieciem, a my staramy się, byś już nigdy nie zrobił czegoś tak głupiego. Masz siedzieć i słuchać, a jeżeli tego nie zrobisz, to inaczej ze sobą porozmawiamy – wysyczał mężczyzna, chwytając go za włosy i podciągając do góry.

Harry zaskomlał i rozpłakał się na dobre, co tylko przysporzyło mu więcej problemów.

Po godzinie przyszedł po niego kolejny pracownik, który miał go odprowadzić do pokoju. Nie zwrócił uwagi na łzy wciąż płynące po twarzy chłopca, ani na to, że nie potrafi się wyprostować z bólu. Po prostu kazał mu za sobą iść i nie robić zamieszania.

Styles starał się uspokoić przed wejściem do pomieszczenia, jednak kiedy już znalazł się w sypialni, rozpłakał się na nowo. Louisa nie było w środku, dlatego położył się na jego łóżku i przytulił do poduszki.

Chciał tylko żeby ten koszmar się skończył. Myślał, że mieszkanie u wujostwa było najgorszą rzeczą na świecie, jednak już teraz wiedział, że się pomylił. Nie rozumiał dlaczego cały świat zmówił się przeciwko niemu. Z drugiej strony zaczął sobie wyrzucać, że po raz kolejny nie docenia tego co ma, przez co rozpłakał się jeszcze bardziej.

Przez swoją histerie nie usłyszał jak drzwi do pokoju się otworzyły. Dopiero delikatny dotyk na plecach wybudził go z letargu. Harry podniósł głowę i wpatrzył się w niebieskie oczy pełne współczucia i bólu. Louis otoczył go ramionami i przyciągnął do siebie. Piętnastolatek umieścił głowę w zagłębieniu jego szyi i łkał cicho. Szatynowi na ten widok pękło serce. Nie wiedział jeszcze jak, ale obiecał sobie, że wyciągnie stąd chłopca, gdy tylko wyjdzie z ośrodka.

– Nie płacz, kochanie. Poprosiłem doktora Malika, by dali ci kogoś innego. Może nie będziesz musiał do niego wracać – wyszeptał osiemnastolatek, wplątując palce w poplątane loki młodszego chłopca.

Harry nie odpowiedział. Pociągał smętnie nosem, próbując się uspokoić. Jego głowa zaczęła pulsować, a przed oczami utworzyła się mgła z łez. Zamknął powieki i powoli odpływał, przez kojący dotyk Tomlinsona i uspokajający głos przy uchu. Chwilę później zasnął, układając się na klatce piersiowej szatyna.

Louis gładził jego włosy, zastanawiając się, co powinien zrobić. Wiedział, że to głupie, znali się dopiero od jednego dnia, ale czuł, że to było to. Mógł to porównać do zawierania przyjaźni w przedszkolu, czy w szkole. Wtedy od razu ustalałeś z tą drugą osobą, że jesteście najlepszymi przyjaciółmi na zawsze i tak było. Cóż, przynajmniej do czasu przeniesienia się do innej placówki. Tym razem Louis poczuł dokładnie to samo. Chciał pomóc temu chłopcu za wszelką cenę.

Niestety, prognoza Tomlinsona się nie sprawdziła. Co prawda doktor Malik starał się coś załatwić, ale nie potrafił. Jak się okazało, rodzina chłopaka zapłaciła sporo, by był pod surowym okiem pana Dolora. Z tego względu chłopiec codziennie wracał do pustego pokoju, ze świeżymi siniakami i opuchniętymi oczami. Tak jak za pierwszym razem, kulił się na posłaniu szatyna, które coraz częściej nazywali ich wspólnym (Harry w ogóle u siebie nie spał, bądźmy szczerzy). Dopiero po kilkunastu minutach przychodził Louis, który zajmował się nim. Najpierw przytulał i dbał, żeby wróciła do niego stabilność psychiczna. Potem składał drobne pocałunki na jego policzkach i dłoniach, by chłopiec znów poczuł się chciany. Na koniec przebierali się, Tomlinson oglądał rany piętnastolatka, co zazwyczaj było przerywane przez przyjście pracownika ośrodka. Nigdy nie zwracali na to uwagi.

Tak minęły prawie dwa tygodnie. Nastolatkowie starali się przetrwać w tej okropnej rzeczywistości, wspierając siebie nawzajem. Dopiero szósty grudnia odmienił ich rutynę, jednak nie była to zmiana na lepsze.

Od kilku dni Louis zarzekał się, że nie pozwoli Harry'emu pójść do doktora w ten dzień. Nie obchodziło go to, że nikt nie traktował go inaczej. Dla niego był to magiczny czas, przepełniony prezentami i wzajemną miłością, dlatego chciał, by choć raz chłopiec poszedł do doktora Malika, zamiast do starego sadysty.

Siedzieli przy śniadaniu. Szatyn trzymał dłoń na kolanie Stylesa. Harry w połowie posiłku nakrył jego rękę swoją, chcąc podnieść się na duchu. Przez te kilkanaście dni zdążył poznać starszego chłopca. Wiedział, że jest uparty i kiedy coś sobie postanowił, nie dało mu się tego pomysłu wybić z głowy. Mimo tego, cholernie się o niego bał. Wiedział, jak kończy się sprzeciwienie się zasadą panującym w budynku i nie mógł pozwolić na to, by Louisowi się coś stało.

– Lou, proszę – powiedział cicho, grzebiąc widelcem w puddingu.

Tomlinson uśmiechnął się pocieszająco i szybko złożył drobny pocałunek na policzku piętnastolatka.

– Będzie dobrze, kochanie – mruknął tylko.

Brunet nie odpowiedział. Spuścił głowę, wpatrzył się w swoje kolana i zarumienił. Pomimo tego, jak blisko byli ze sobą, Harry dalej nie przyzwyczaił się do sposobu, w jakim Louis się zachowywał względem niego. Był niesamowicie czuły i ostrożny, zawsze mówił spokojnie, w kochany sposób. Styles czuł się przy nim chciany i potrzebny. Jeżeli wcześniej teoretycznie myślał o zauroczeniu się szatynem, tak w tamtym momencie był tego pewien.

W końcu przyszedł po piętnastolatka opiekun. Już miał wstawać od stołu, gdy Louis go zatrzymał. Sam skierował się do starszego mężczyzny i zaczął z nim rozmawiać. Harry patrzył na to z mieszanymi uczuciami. Na początku wszystko szło zgodnie z planem i pracownik ośrodka nie wyglądał na zdenerwowanego. Dopiero po chwili jego twarz wykrzywiła się w nieprzyjemnym uśmiechu.

Brunet nie wiedział kto pierwszy użył siły, czy to mężczyzna popchnął Louisa, a może to osiemnastolatek uderzył go najpierw? Nie skupiał się na tym. Podbiegł szybko do dwójki, od razu upadając na kolana przy starszym chłopaku, który nie wiadomo jak wylądował na podłodze z rozwalonym nosem, z którego lała się krew.

– Doigrałeś się, Tomlinson, ale pójdziemy ci na rękę. Skoro tak bardzo nie chciałeś, żeby twój mały Harry spotkał się z doktorem Dolorem, to ty złożysz mu wizytę. Myślę, że będzie zachwycony – zaświergotał mężczyzna, pochylając się nad dwójką nastolatków.

– Nie! Proszę, nie! Tylko nie to! – zaczął krzyczeć Styles, przytulając się do poszkodowanego szatyna.

Pracownik jedynie zaśmiał się i chwycił go za włosy. Podciągnął go za nie do góry i pchnął w stronę drzwi, przy których stała niska szatynka, tak samo jak reszta ubrana w biały kitel.

– Zaprowadź go do Malika – mruknął mężczyzna eskortujący Louisa.

Harry zdążył tylko rzucić okiem na starszego chłopca, który uśmiechał się do niego uspokajająco. Wyszeptał pod nosem nieme: "udało się" i otarł krew, spływającą mu do ust.

Styles nie poczuł nawet, kiedy łzy zaczęły spływać po jego policzkach. Bał się o szatyna i w duchu chciał go skopać za to, jak głupi plan wymyślił. Wiedział, że teraz wszyscy będą się mścić za to, że postawił się komuś w stołówce. To wpływało na ogólne zachowanie. Podopieczni mogli zacząć stawać się coraz bardziej rozwydrzeni i buńczuczni.

Tymczasem kobieta zdążyła odprowadzić go do drzwi z numerem 13. Harry skrzywił się. Nigdy nie był przesądny, jednak tego dnia miał dość pechowych rzeczy. Wszedł do pokoju, nie spodziewając się czegoś innego niż biel. Wnętrze go zaskoczyło. Większość przedmiotów dalej była biała, tak samo jak ściany, ale za to na biurku znajdowała się ramka z kolorowym zdjęciem. Mogłoby się to wydawać niczym dziwnym, ale po dwóch tygodniach nieustającej bieli, było to naprawdę fascynujące.

Dopiero gdy ktoś odchrząknął, zdał sobie sprawę, ze bezwstydnie się gapi.

– Usiądź, Harry – powiedział doktor Malik.

Styles wreszcie podniósł wzrok na mężczyznę. Miał na oko dwadzieścia pięć lat, dziwnie stojące włosy, ale też ładne rysy twarzy. Jego kości policzkowe były uwydatnione przez kilkudniowy zarost, a ciepłe brązowe oczy patrzyły na chłopca ciekawie.

Brunet zajął swoje miejsce i automatycznie skulił się w sobie. Sesje z doktorem Dolorem nauczyły go, że lepiej od razu jest być przygotowanym na cios. Dodatkowo martwił go los osiemnastolatka.

– Wiedziałem, że Louis jest głupi, ale miałem nadzieje, że nie aż tak – zaczął lekarz, stukając palcami o powierzchnie blatu.

Harry nic nie odpowiedział, choć nie podobał mu się sposób, w jakim mężczyzna mówił o jego przyjacielu. Szatyn był dzielny, odważny i trochę uparty, ale na pewno nie głupi. Dodatkowo w jego głosie wyczuł pewnego rodzaju czułość, co było gorsze niż wypowiadane przez niego słowa.

– Naprawdę musiał się w tobie zakochać – odezwał się znowu.

– Co? – wykrztusił Styles, po czym zakrył usta dłońmi.

Doktor zaśmiał się i uśmiechnął.

– Nie udawaj zaskoczonego, to widać na pierwszy rzut oka – zachichotał znowu.

Brunet pokręcił niedowierzająco głową. Nie docierało to do niego. Wiedział, że jest między nimi coś więcej niż przyjaźń, ale nie sądził, że osiemnastolatek powiedział o tym komuś. Dla niego było to coś wyjątkowego, ale też zakazanego jednocześnie.

– Louis nie przestaje o tobie mówić. Gdy do mnie przychodzi, cały czas powtarza: "A Harry to, a Harry tamto" – mówił dalej mężczyzna, do zarumienionego chłopca. – Przywróciłeś uśmiech na jego twarz.

– Wcześniej nie był taki? – zapytał.

– Oh, nie. Do twojego przyjazdu szatyn był bardzo zamknięty w sobie – powiedział doktor Malik. – W ogóle nie chciał współpracować, czuł się smutny i opuszczony. Dopiero kiedy się pojawiłeś, zmienił swoje nastawienie. Nawet bierze udział w terapii.

– Do tej pory wszyscy myśleli, że nic z niego nie będzie. Zazwyczaj dzieciaki z taką przeszłością jak jego, nie kończą dobrze. Jako jego lekarz nie sądziłem, że będzie zdolny do życia w społeczeństwie, jednak teraz wiem, że jest dla niego nadzieja.

Harry słuchał uważnie, nie przerywając starszemu mężczyźnie. Nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić Louisa, jako osobę, którą opisywał lekarz. Jego przyjaciel taki nie był. Męczyła go jeszcze jedna sprawa, ale postanowił o to zapytać szatyna osobiście, nie chcąc robić niczego za jego plecami.

– Mogę już iść? – spytał brunet.

Wolał zaszyć się w pokoju, zwinąć na łóżku nastolatka i czekać na jego przyjście. Wiedział, że wtedy zacznie się dwa razy bardziej martwić, ale i tak nie chciał zostawać dłużej sam na sam z doktorem Malikiem. Nie wiedział czemu, ale nie zrobił na nim dobrego wrażenia. Nie potrafił się przed sobą przyznać, że był po prostu zazdrosny.

– Odprowadzę cie – zaproponował psychiatra.

Wyszli z gabinetu, kierując się jednym z przerażająco długich korytarzy. Mimo, że Harry był już tu jakiś czas, to dalej nie potrafił zapamiętać drogi na stołówkę. Tomlinson kiedyś tłumaczył mu, że ośrodek działa na zasadzie zakodowanego labiryntu i kiedy odkryjesz zasady nimi rządzącymi, to spokojnie odnajdziesz drogę. Styles nigdy nie był na tyle zainteresowany, by rozszyfrować tą zagadkę. To miejsce było dla niego koszmarem, co skutecznie odstraszało go od poznania jego wszystkich zakamarków.

W końcu znalazł się z powrotem w ich wspólnym pokoju. Od razu opadł na łóżko osiemnastolatka i odetchnął. Zapach Louisa był wyraźnie wyczuwalny, co odrobinę podniosło go na duchu. Było mu źle z tym, że to właśnie przez niego chłopak w tym momencie cierpiał. Wiedział, że sesje z doktorem Dolorem są cholernie bolesne i trudne do zniesienia, również pod względem psychicznym. W myślał modlił się do boga o łaskę.

Szatyna nie było długo. Z nudów chłopiec wziął do ręki jedną z książek przyjaciela. Nosiła tytuł: "Tajemnica Brokeback Mountain". Otworzył ją na pierwszej stronie i zaczął czytać. Zauważył, że z boku tekstu, Tomlinson pozostawił swoje notatki. Większość z nich nie miała sensu. Składały się na nie cytaty z piosenek, przemyślenia odnośnie konkretnego fragmentu, a czasem nic nie wnoszące słowa, które wyglądały, jakby znalazły się tam przypadkiem. Harry przekartkowywał lekturę, skupiając się tylko na drobnych, pochylonych literkach napisanych ołówkiem.

Dotarł prawie do końca książki, kiedy drzwi otworzyły się. Styles od razu odłożył ją na miejsce i spojrzał na Louisa. Spodziewał się znaleźć zapłakanego, smutnego chłopaka, jednak pozytywnie się rozczarował. Osiemnastolatek był poobijany, z jego nosa sączyła się krew, tak samo jak z łuku brwiowego, ale uśmiechał się. Szerze i prawdziwie.

– Lou – sapnął młodszy chłopak i dosłownie rzucił się szatynowi na szyję.

Tomlinson zaśmiał się i skierował ich na łóżko. Opadli na nie, dalej się przytulając.

– No już, kochanie, nic mi nie jest – wymruczał chłopcu do ucha, nie mogąc się od niego oderwać.

Harry przesunął delikatnie palcami po twarzy swojego bohatera, ścierając nadmiar krwi.

– Był bardzo zły? – zapytał, układając głowę na klatce starszego.

– Cholernie – zaśmiał się w odpowiedzi Louis i pocałował włosy swojego przyjaciela. – Najpierw krzyczał, aż zrobiła mu się ta dziwna zmarszczka na czole, a potem nie wytrzymał i uderzył mnie kilka razy, ale to nic.

– Nigdy więcej Lou, proszę – jęknął Harry, zaciskając pięści na koszulce Tomlinsona.

– Nie obiecuje – odparł i przymknął powieki.

Obaj zasnęli, otrzymując zasłużoną drzemkę, którą przerwał jeden z pracowników ośrodka, mający za zadanie odprowadzić ich na obiad.

Po posiłku zawsze spędzali czas w pokoju wspólnym. Niektórzy mieli jeszcze zajęcia, więc nie kręciło się tam wiele osób. Zazwyczaj wciskali się w jeden bok kanapy. Louis układał się wygodnie, a Harry przytulał się do niego, leżąc na jego klatce piersiowej. Na początku otrzymywali krzywe spojrzenia od innych podopiecznych, ale w końcu wszyscy się do tego przyzwyczaili. Czasami Tomlinson czytał młodszemu chłopakowi książki, jednak zdecydowanie woleli po prostu czuć swoją obecność i przez chwilę dryfować pomiędzy snem a jawą, nie myśląc o okrutności otaczającego ich świata.

Tym razem rozmawiali szeptem. Louis opowiadał brunetowi, że za ponad dwa tygodnie ma urodziny i już po nowym roku będzie mógł wyjść. Harry wiedział, że jego przyjaciel odlicza dni do tego wydarzenia, jednak starał się wyrzucić tą myśl z głowy. Nie chciał sobie wyobrażać codzienności bez Tomlinsona. To głupie, ale to dla niego starał się być silny. Przeraża go myśl, że za niecały miesiąc zostanie sam pośród wrogich opiekunów i pacjentów.

Przez kolejne dwa tygodnie Harry stał się cichszy i bardziej zamknięty w sobie. Przed Louisem udawał, że wszystko jest w porządku, jednak starszy chłopiec wiedział, że jest inaczej. Domyślał się co trapiło jego przyjaciela, ale nie mógł mu jeszcze powiedzieć o tym, co planował. Już jakiś czas temu skonsultował się z mamą i rozmawiał o tym z Zaynem. Co prawda formalności było dużo, ale nie pozwoliłby na to, żeby zostawić Stylesa na pastwę losu.

W nocy z dwudziestego trzeciego na dwudziestego czwartego grudnia, nie poszli jak zawsze spać. Wytrwale czekali do północy. Harry upierał się, że chce być pierwszą osobą, która złoży szatynowi życzenia urodzinowe. Tomlinson nie chciał mu mówić, że od nikogo innego ich nie usłyszy. Podobał mu się entuzjazm piętnastolatka i to jak szczęśliwy był.

Gdy została ostatnia minuta do północy, zaczęli odliczać razem. Leżeli na ich wspólnym łóżku, pod kocem, ciasno przytuleni do siebie. Louis głaskał przyjaciela po plecach, od czasu do czasu wplątując palce w jego włosy na karku.

W końcu wybiła północ. Harry zaśpiewał sto lat i wymruczał życzenia prosto do ucha Tomlinsona.

– Przepraszam, Lou, ale nie mam dla ciebie prezentu – powiedział cicho, choć obaj o tym doskonale wiedzieli.

Nie było sposobu, by przemycić coś do ośrodka, nawet się nie łudzili.

– To, że tu jesteś, jest wystarczającym prezentem, kochanie – odpowiedział osiemnastolatek.

Przez chwilę wpatrywali się w swoje oczy. Styles zaczął rozpływać się przez intensywny błękit, co szatyn zręcznie wykorzystał. Pochylił się, by być jeszcze bliżej chłopaka. Otarł nosem o jego, doszukując się jakichkolwiek oznak protestu. Gdy był pewny, że ich nie ma, przycisnął usta do warg Harry'ego. Nie było to nic więcej, jedynie delikatny dotyk, ale oboje czuli eksplozje motylów w swoich brzuchach. Trwali tak przez chwilę, mając przymknięte powieki, po czym Louis odsunął się i pogładził kciukiem policzek bruneta.

– Wszystkiego najlepszego, Lou– wyszeptał Harry, zanim zasnął.

Po tej pamiętnej chwili, Styles stał się jeszcze większą przylepą. Tomlinson lubił to, że piętnastolatek uwielbiał się przytulać i być blisko, jednak nie spodziewał się, że może to być aż tak intensywne. Brunetowi przestali nawet przeszkadzać pracownicy ośrodka. Często siadał Louisowi na kolana, gdy jedli, lub całował jego policzki, szepcząc jakieś słodkie słowa. Starszemu to nie przeszkadzało, wręcz przeciwnie, jeszcze bardziej zachęcał do tego chłopca. Wiedział, że na jakiś czas będą musieli się rozstać, co jego również bolało. Nie wyobrażał sobie kilku tygodni bez tej słodkiej kulki.

W noc sylwestrową pocałowali się znowu. Nie było to już takie nieśmiałe jak za pierwszym razem. Louis odważył się i wsadził język do ust piętnastolatka, badając ich wnętrze. Obaj po tym mieli mocno zaróżowione policzki i rozwiane włosy.

Ich pozycja była niezmienna, Harry leżał w objęciach szatyna, zaciskając pięści na jego koszulce. Właśnie dzisiaj chciał zadać mu pytanie, które dręczyło go od pierwszego dnia ich znajomości, ale nie wiedział jak ma się do tego zabrać.

– Widzę, że coś cie trapi, kochanie – powiedział Tomlinson, uśmiechając się do niego.

– Lou– mruknął młodszy. – Czemu się tutaj znalazłeś?

Dokładnie wyczuł moment, w którym ciało Louisa zesztywniało. Wiedział, że poruszanie tego tematu może być niebezpieczne, jednak czuł się naprawdę blisko ze starszym chłopcem, dlatego nie chciał mieć przed nim żadnych tajemnic. Chciał się podzielić z nim swoją historią, licząc na to samo z jego strony.

– Ja... – zaczął niepewnie. – Zabiłem swojego ojca.

Harry podniósł się na łokciach i spojrzał w jego oczy. Szatyn nie żartował. Harry nie wiedział, jak ma się zachować. W innych okolicznościach ta informacja byłaby dla niego nie do zniesienia, ale to był Louis, jego kochany, troskliwy Louis. Nie miał się czego bać.

– To było pięć lat temu. Jak zawsze był pijany i niepoczytalny. Zdarzało się to codziennie, byliśmy do tego przyzwyczajeni. Jednakże tego dnia, zrobił coś, czego nie byłem w stanie mu wybaczyć. Zazwyczaj kończyło się na tym, że pokrzyczał, zbił coś lub w ostateczności mnie uderzył. Nie czułem się z tym źle, cieszyłem się, że nic się nie działo mamie oraz dziewczynkom.

– Niestety, tym razem to mu nie wystarczyło. Wpadł do pokoju bliźniaczek i zaczął im grozić oraz krzyczeć. Wróciłem później do domu. Dotarłem tam w chwili, gdy miał już uderzyć Pheobe. Nie zastanawiając się, popchnąłem go na ziemie, po czym złapałem szklaną butelkę po soku marchewkowym i rozbiłem mu ją na głowie.

– Zaciągnąłem moje siostrzyczki do innego pokoju, starając się je uspokoić. Wtedy usłyszałem nadjeżdżającą policje. Sąsiedzi się zaniepokoili i ją wezwali. Funkcjonariusze szybko wyciągnęli wnioski i zawieźli mnie na komisariat. Przyznałem się do wszystkiego, dlatego tak łagodnie zostałem skazany.

Przez kilka minut nie odzywali się do siebie. Styles przyswajał wszystkie informacje, dochodząc do wniosku, że życie Louisa było zdecydowanie gorsze niż jego. Przytulił się mocno do starszego chłopca i powiedział:

– Jesteś bardzo dzielny, Lou.

Potem opowiedział mu swoją historię. Tomlinson słuchał go uważnie, od czasu do czasu ocierając niechciane łzy, które spływały po twarzy Harry'ego. Obaj poczuli się lepiej, jakby zrzucili ogromny ciężar ze swoich barków.

Resztę nocy spędzili na przyjemniejszych rozmowach. Wspominali swoje szczęśliwe dzieciństwo, gdy jeszcze nic nie było skomplikowane. Harry opowiadał o swojej mamie oraz siostrze, że zawsze bawili się razem w piaskownicy lub konkurowali kto będzie wyżej się huśtał. Louis odwdzięczył mu się mówiąc o swoim rodzeństwie. Tęsknił za nimi. Przez tyle lat nie mogli się zobaczyć i szatyn nie mógł uwierzyć, że zrobi to za kilka dni. Styles automatycznie zachmurzył się na przypomnienie o powrocie Lou do domu. Wiedział, że nie poradzi sobie bez swojego przyjaciela.

W dzień wyjazdu zabrali go na dodatkową sesje terapeutyczną. Piętnastolatek wiedział, że zrobili to specjalnie. Nie dało się nie zauważyć więzi, która łączyła obu chłopców. Harry był przez to wściekły i smutny za razem. Wiedział, że nie zdąży pożegnać się z Louisem. Musiał mu wystarczyć ich ostatni - trzeci pocałunek, którym szatyn obdarzył go zaraz po wstaniu.

Tak jak się spodziewał, gdy wrócił od pokoju, Tomlinsona już nie było. Został po nim jedynie zapach i kartka wyrwana z zeszytu, na której napisał: "Bądź silny, kochanie". Harry rozpłakał się i ułożył na łóżku. Brakowało mu drugiego ciała obok, jego głosu i śmiechu. Wszystko wydawało się być gorsze bez niego, smutniejsze.

Chłopiec nie chciał ruszać się z łóżka, przez co pracownik ośrodka musiał go wyciągnąć siłą. Nie zjadł wiele, nie miał na to ochoty, tak samo jak na branie udziału w leczeniu. Kompletnie odłączył się od świata.

Przez kolejne tygodnie nic się nie zmieniało. Harry niechętnie wstawał z łóżka, niewiele jadł, prawie w ogóle się nie odzywał. Niestety lekarze i opiekunowie wcale mu nie odpuszczali. Styles miał coraz więcej blizn i siniaków, ale nie zwracał na to uwagi. Jedyną rzeczą, która się dla niego liczyła w tym ośrodku, była mała, pognieciona kartka, z pismem Louisa, z którą praktycznie się nie rozstawał, nie licząc przerwy na szybki prysznic. Nawet rozmowy z doktorem Malikiem nie pomagały. Mężczyzna zabierał go raz na kilka dni do siebie i pytał jak się czuje. Brunet nie miał ochoty z nim rozmawiać. Bał się, że może już nigdy w życiu nie zobaczyć Tomlinsona. Nie wiedział, gdzie chłopak mieszkał, czy wrócił do swojego domu, a może znalazł pracę i się wyprowadził? Louis miał osiemnaście lat, mógł robić co chciał.

Gdy nadszedł luty, a razem z nim jego urodziny, nie spodziewał się, że coś się zmieni. Jak zwykle ledwo wstał z łóżka, ubierając na siebie pierwsze lepsze ciuchy. Koszulka była odrobinę za duża, gdyż wcześniej należała do szatyna. Harry ukradkiem schował kilka jego ubrań, by w gorsze dni mógł poczuć jego obecność.

Pracownik ośrodka przyszedł po niego punktualnie. Tym razem była to rudowłosa, młoda kobieta o zielonych oczach. Styles przyzwyczaił się do tego, że codziennie widział kogoś nowego. Już nawet nie starał się zapamiętywać ich twarzy.

Udali się na stołówkę. Od pewnego czasu Harry siedział sam przy stoliku. Zawsze gdy ktoś chciał się do niego przysiąść, mówił, że miejsce obok niego jest zajęte. Z tego powodu ludzie zaczęli się na niego dziwne patrzeć. Nie rozumieli, że ono należało do Louisa, mimo, że chłopaka już tam nie było.

Chłopiec smętnie grzebał w swojej owsiance, wyjadając z niej kawałki bananów. Machał smętnie nogami pod stołem, gdyż nie dosięgał do podłogi. Nie zauważył przyjścia doktora Malika, dopóki ten nie odchrząknął. Wtedy uniósł swoją głowę i pokiwał na przywitanie. Miał jeden z gorszych dni, w których nawet nie miał ochoty się odzywać.

– Wszystkiego najlepszego, Harry – powiedział mężczyzna, patrząc na niego sugestywnie. – Mam dla ciebie niespodziankę.

Styles spojrzał na niego ciekawy. Co prawda nie wiedział, co możne dostać w takim miejscu jak to, ale był zaskoczony, że lekarz o nim pomyślał.

– Nie trzeba było – wymruczał.

– Uwierz, było – odpowiedział. – Chodź, twój prezent nie będzie czekał.

Solenizant podniósł się i poszedł za mężczyzną. Nie miał pojęcia co to mogło być. Był podekscytowany, ale też jednocześnie obojętny. Nie potrafił do końca wytłumaczyć swojego humoru. Nie rozumiał jak można czuć tak dwie skrajne rzeczy na raz.

Szli długo, mijając identycznie wyglądające korytarze. W pewnym momencie Harry przestraszył się, że mężczyzna chce mu coś zrobi, ale dalej kroczył za nim posłusznie. Nie rozróżniał żadnych pokoi, wszystkie numery widział po raz pierwszy.

W końcu dotarli do jednych, wielkich, na których wisiała zawieszka z numerem jeden. Styles przełknął ślinę. Dłonie zaczęły mu się pocić, a ciało drżało z poddenerwowania. Doktor Malik przejechał specjalną kartką przez czytnik, dzięki czemu zamek charakterystycznie kliknął, obwieszczając otwarcie.

Gdy tylko Brunet przeszedł przez próg, w uścisk złapały go dwa silne ramiona. Przez kilka sekund szesnastolatek nie wiedział co się dzieje, starał się wyrwać, ale kiedy usłyszał krótkie "Haz", wtulił się w potężniejsze ciało jeszcze mocniej. Nie potrafił uwierzyć, ze jego Lou, jest przy nim. Wydawało mu się, że nie widzieli się przez wieczność, choć minął jedynie miesiąc.

Louis złożył drobny pocałunek na bladym policzku i odsunął się odrobinę.

– Schudłeś – powiedział cicho, chwytając młodszego chłopca za rękę.

Harry nie wiedział, co odpowiedzieć. Stał jak skamieniały i wpatrywał się w osiemnastolatka. Tomlinson wyglądał inaczej, zdrowiej. Jego cera była ciemniejsza, oczy mieniły się różnymi odcieniami niebieskiego, a włosy naturalnie opadały mu na czoło. Miał na sobie zwykle czarne spodnie oraz granatową koszulkę, ale i tak wyglądał idealnie. Brunet nie potrafił oderwać wzroku od jego kości policzkowych i ust, które zaróżowiły się. Nie poczuł jak po jego twarzy, zaczęły spływać łzy szczęścia.

– Lou – zdołał wydusić, po czym znowu uwiesił się starszemu chłopcu na szyi.

Louis podciągnął go do góry, a Harry posłusznie oplótł go nogami w talii, przypominając mała małpkę. Szatyn zaniósł ich na jedną z kanap, które stały pod ścianą.

– Tak bardzo tęskniłem – powiedział płaczliwie solenizant, kurczowo trzymając się koszulki szatyna, tak jak wtedy, gdy leżeli w ich wspólnej sypialni.

– Ja za tobą też, kochanie – odpowiedział starszy, przebiegając palcami po policzkach Stylesa.

– Co tu robisz? – zapytał brunet, układając się wygodnie na jego kolanach.

– Przyjechałem, by zabrać cię do domu – stwierdził lekko Tomlinson. – Moja mama pomogła mi wszystko załatwił. Wzięła kredyt, za który wynajęła mi mieszkanie w Londynie oraz wpłaciła za ciebie kaucje, byś mógł wydostać się z tego przebrzydłego miejsca.

– Co?! – wykrzyknął Harry, nie mogąc uwierzyć w swoje szczęście.

Szatyn inaczej zrozumiał jego mały wybuch, przez co zawstydził się i spuścił głowę.

– Zrozumiem jeżeli nie będziesz chciał, ale pomyślałem, że mógłbyś ze mną zamieszkać – powiedział cicho, czekając na reakcje szesnastolatka.

Styles przycisnął swoje usta do tych węższych, nie mogąc już dłużej się powstrzymywać. Entuzjazm buchał z jego ciała. Pocałunek wyszedł niechlujny, gdyż w połowie oboje uśmiechnęli się do siebie przez niego.

– Dziękuje ci Louis, za wszystko co dla mnie zrobiłeś – mruknął brunet.

– Wracajmy do domu, Harry.


End file.
